My perfect bride (Mi Perfecta Novia)
by Kaede Yoshida
Summary: Por ese accidente los dos se conocieron -Fíjate acaso estas ciega- -Si lo estoy algún problema- Natsu encontró el amor en una chica diferente a todas las demás la cual sería su motivo para enfrentarse a su familia, Lucy encontró a un chico que la aceptaría y la querría tal y como es, y por el cual valía la pena pelear, el romance entre Lucy y Natsu acaba de empezar *Lloraran* NALU
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola Kaede trae un nuevo fic, lo siento este es el ultimo que subo en serio, es que la idea es tan nena y llorarán con el fic en serió es una idea que no se donde carajos salen en fin, estará lleno de miel en todas partes :D, la idea del estado de Lucy fue gracias a un personaje del fic de Linaro así que a el le agradezco la idea del estado de Lucy...**_

_**El fic esta así, será narrado por Lucy y Natsu, algunos capítulos serán narrados por Natsu otros por Lucy o como este narrado por los dos :3 ...**_

**_Natsu como siempre será lindo aunque Lucy ella waaaaaaa es horrible TwT pero se que amarán el fic en serio de verás :3 así que pasen a leerlo vale ..._**

**_Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad Hiro Mashima-sama_**

**_La historia sacada de mi retorcida imaginación..._**

**_Empecemos a ver que les parece :3_**

**_Obra Registrada._**

**Código de registro: 1508204913915**

**All rights reserved**

**Safe Creative**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1.**_

Desperté como siempre la oscuridad dominaba en mi ser, con cuidado me incorporé en la cama, bostece y esboce una sonrisa, me levante con cuidado de no chocar con nada pero Virgo siempre mantenía mi cuarto limpio aunque no se lo pidiera, me acerque al armario por suerte mi sentido de orientación estaba bien para estas cosas, lo abrió y sentí el vestido que me había regalado Juvia el cual decía era precioso y me vería linda con él, me lo puse torpemente pero al final lo acomode, fui al tocador y tome el cepillo, lo escarmene hasta que sentí que no quedaban nudos, salí de mi cuarto el dulce aroma a café y panecillo me invadió guiada por la pared llegue a la cocina, me acerque a la barra y tome el agua, el vaso por suerte estaba cercas de mi así que me serví tratando de no derramar y sacie mi sed.

-Princesa que hace- la voz de la mujer me golpeó y causo un leve estremecimiento en mi- Yo debo servirle el agua- me regaño y tomó la jarra de mis manos, lo supe pues el objeto ya no lo sentía.

-Vamos Virgo yo puedo- le replique a la mujer que me tomó de los hombros y me guió a la mesa, oí como el plato hacia ese sonido al ser depositado en la fría madera, el sonido del agua sirviendose en el vaso y siendo depositado a mi lado derecho, acerque mi mano derecha a la orilla y lo encontré, tome la cuchara y empecé a comer.

-Que rico… son ´panqueques- sonreí al parecer a Virgo le hizo feliz pues oí un pequeño sonido que indicaba la felicidad de las personas, Virgo me sirvió lo demás del desayuno y me lo dio en la boca, no puse objeción pues hablar con este mujer no se podía, al terminar me levante de la mesa, llevaba ya un año en esta casa así que sabía en donde estaba cada cuarto, la sala, el baño y la cocina y comedor, me lave los dientes en eso Virgo me llamo, hizo sentarme en mi tocador y sentí como el cepillo pasaba por mi cabello largo y lo empezaba a cepillar, sus dedos enrollaban mi cabello en lo que pensé era una trenza, la cual dejo suelta en mi lado derecho de la cara, el resto de mi cabello lo ató en una coleta y así termino de peinarme.

-Princesa, Juvia pasará por usted- me pregunto, yo me paré y asentí, no habló por mucho tiempo y sabía que pasaba- Quiere que vaya por usted cuando termine la fiesta…-

-Virgo estaré bien, Juvia dijo que ella me traía además…No soy una inútil sabes…-

-Yo jamás dije…-

-Virgo solo por ser ciega no significa que sea un inútil- puse lo que yo creía era mi mejor sonrisa, así es mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia y soy ciega.

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Natsu, te dije que esperes- Lissana me grito, demonios ya estaba harto de mi linda y atractiva prometida, era un dolor en el trasero, me dirigí a mi carro en eso ella detuvo la puerta antes de que se cerrara- Te estoy hablando…-

-Te estoy oyendo- le conteste al quitar su mano y cerrar la puerta- No puedes venir, Gray no le simpatizas y es su aniversario con su novia, así que…- toque su mejilla lo cual ella se sonrojo y puse mi sonrisa- Espera regreso en la noche…-

Ella asintió y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar estampo sus labios contra los míos, yo respondí por obligación.

-No legues tarde amor…- susurro y entró a la mansión, suspire, me puse los lentes y arranque el coche, Gray me había dicho que quería que nos reuniéramos pues no sabía que comprarle a su hermosa novia que la verdad no estaba nada mal, llegue al centro comercial y baje del carro, Fullbuster me esperaba junto con Gajeel, al verme los dos saludaron.

-Tardaste estúpido horno- me replico Gray, yo solo le golpee en el estomago haciendo que se callará y se tragará sus palabras, Gajeel rió yo solo sonreí- Que…que te pasa…-

-Nada a propósito…- me dirigí a la tienda de vinos- Hay que comprar alcohol…-

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron, entramos comprando toneladas de alcohol, esta sería una gran fiesta, después el marica de Gray se dirigió a una joyería y compró un collar de diamante en forma de corazón y puse su cara de imbécil, que le pasaba en serió amaba tanto a esa tipa.

-Y por cierto- Gajeel me miró y sonrió- Como te va con tú prometida-

Deje de tomar mi refresco y lo mire serio y con una mueca, Gray rodo los ojos- De seguro es un dolor en el culo no es así-comentó Gray, este stripper desde que conoció a Lissana jamás le cayó bien, y no negaba que lo odiaba.

-Ni que lo digas- respondí, Lissana Strauss, una chica de 17 años un año menor que yo, la chica que mi padre había escogido como prometida, cuando lo supe me dio igual ya que no dejaría que mi padre me obligará a casarme, al fin y al cabo cuando tuviera la Compañía le diría a dios a Lissana, No la odio es decir somos amigos pero era una molestia siendo amiga ahora tenerla como prometida es un tremendo dolor de cabeza y de todo, mi anterior novia Sherry era una niñata así que no dure mucho con ella, Lissana era igual una niñata pero que podía hacer mientras viviera en la casa Dragneel acataría ordenes, no es que me gusten pero da igual.

-Natsu vámonos deja de pensar en tú novia- me grito Gray desde su carro, entre en el mío y puse marcha a nuestro destino, Gray había contratado una zona de la playa haciéndola privada, su novia Juvia la conocí en primer grado de prepa así que ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien, Gray después la conoció y ahora son como unos asquerosos derramadores de miel.

-Natsu, me enteré que reprobaste de nuevo todas las materias- se burló el estúpido de Lyon por lo que se ganó un puñetazo de mi querida amiga mano, Rogue solo la miró y movió la cabeza.

-No puedo creerlo, el hijo de uno de los mejores empresarios de la región y es un…-

-Cállate Rogue- rugí a su comentario, salí del estúpido local y me subí al carro- Pendejos…-

-Oye no todos somos pendejos- me dijo Jellal el cual estaba apoyando en mi carro- Pensé que estarías con tú inseparable amigo Gray…-

-Le traeré su regalo de aniversario…. Ya que siento que esto será más que un aniversario- prendí el motor y me puse en marcha, la vida tenía que vivirla al límite, tomando, divirtiéndome, la escuela al carajo me divertiría y no perdería mi juventud en los estúpidos estudios, y Lissana bueno después me desharía de ella, al fin y al cabo el ser rico tiene sus ventajas.

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Lucy Juvia a llegado- la voz de Juvia hizo que sonriera, estaba sentada en el sillón, sus brazos me rodearon a lo que yo correspondí el abrazo- Te ves hermosa, Juvia se alegra que el vestido te quedará- Juvia era la que siempre escogía mi ropa, y al parecer no estaba nada mal, todos me elogiaban por verme linda, sin negar los hermosos peinados que me hacia Virgo.

-Esta feliz- le conteste parando del sillón.

-Por supuesto hoy Juvia cumple 3 años con Gray y es una genialidad- su grito me hizo saber la cantidad de amor que tenía por el Fullbuster- Bien vámonos…-

-Princesa su bastón- me puso el bastón en mi mano, sonreí y me despedí, Juvia me guio al carro me puso el cinturón y después comenzamos avanzar.

-Lucy como te has sentido- me pregunto mi amiga, yo sonreí como siempre- Juvia desea que vayamos un día a la playa, al centro comercial y ah…-

-Juvia gracias- susurre lo cual note que ella se quedo callada- Por no dejarme caer…-después de quedarme ciega las cosas no siguieron muy bien que digamos, Juvia mi amiga de primaria nunca se despego de mi, y cuando mi padre ya no soporto verme la cara y me exilio de casa, Juvia se salió igual de casa y me siguió hasta donde estoy, sus padres no pusieron objeción ya que ella lloró que la dejarán irse conmigo, sus padres siempre que me veían podía sentir la enorme tristeza y lastima a mi caso, la verdad sus padres no son malas personas pero…odio como las personas me ven con lastima, no soy débil no inútil, solo no puedo ver es tan malo eso… para mí sí.

-Lucy, Juvia la quiere como a su hermanita, Juvia jamás te dejará sola pues te quiero…-

Sus palabras hicieron que mi pecho se contrajera y se inundará de felicidad, voltee la cabeza del lado que creí que Juvia no veía y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

Llegamos al lugar señalado, oí como un chico le hablaba a Juvia.

-Está bien Juvia se vendará los ojos pero…- oí como la puerta de mi lado del carro se abría- Gajeel ayuda a bajar a Lucy y cuídala por fis…-Oí como el chico afirmaba y después Juvia se quejó que le vendaron los ojos, por unos segundos reino el silencio entonces la voz gruesa y un poco ruda del chico rompió el silencio.

-Vamos…- me dijo pero yo no me moví al parecer se desespero- Que pasa… ¿Porqué no sales?- su pregunta me hizo que prestará los labios, no conocía mucha gente por esos lugares, solo a Juvia y Gray quienes siempre estaban cuidándome y saliendo conmigo, no sé que hizo que el chico se le fuera lo voz- Lo siento… yo no sabía que…-

-Gajeel, no es así…- dije poniendo una sonrisa, sentí el cinturón de seguridad y lo desabroche, me agarre de la orilla de la puerta y trate de salir, las manos del peli negro se adelantaron y me sujeto y ayuda a salir del carro- Gracias-

-Lo siento yo no… perdona- su voz sonaba ahora débil y con culpa, agache la mirada y negué.

-Me llamo Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia- estire mi mano la verdad no sabía a qué dirección lo hice- Mucho gusto-

-Yo soy Gajeel Redfox amigo de Gray y Juvia- contesto apretando mi mano en eso oí unos aplausos y unos gritos, me emocione- Vamos al parecer sucedió algo genial-

-Claro-

Tome mi bastón y empecé a caminar, Gajeel me guió y agarro mi mano para poder bajar las escaleras, oí los gritos de Juvia y asentí que estaba más que feliz, solo oí como gritaban beso, beso y después un Uh por parte de todos que al parecer eran muchas personas.

-Que pasa, que sucede- pregunto al chico, estaba desesperada- Juvia y Gray ellos….-

-Lo que pasa- me respondió el chico- Es que Gray le propuso matrimonio a Juvia…-

Lleve mis manos a mi boca y sonreí mi corazón estaba feliz por Juvia, ella merecí a la felicidad y más por ser tan amable y quedarse a lado de una ciega, entonces una leve tristeza se apoderó de mi.

-¿´Te pasa algo?-me pregunto el chico yo negué y seguí sonriendo, me guió a una mesa donde me senté- Ahora Juvia está dando las gracias a todos…-

-Tan animada como siempre-respondí.

-Gajeel aquí estabas- la voz de una chica, era dulce y aguda y tenía un sonido chistoso-¿Quién es?-

-O ella es Lucy Heartfilia amiga de Juvia- nos presento- Lucy ella es Levy MacGarden mi amiga…-

-Hola mucho gusto Lucy…-respondió alegremente esa tal Levy, yo asentí y estire mi mano, al principió no sentí el apretón pero después una risa y llego el apretón-Es aquí Lucy…-

-Lo siento es que…-

-Lo sé- se apresuro a contestar- Juvia me contó, así que eras la famosa Lucy, Juvia no sabes cuánto te ama, en serió si no estuviera con Gray diría que es amor de pareja- dijo riendo, no se pero mi cara por un momento se sintió algo caliente y negué- Eres muy linda, me encanta tú cabello rubio-

Me dijo Levy y al parecer se sentó a mi lado derecho y acerco más su silla.

-Levy cuídala un rato, voy por una bebida- dijo Gajeel Levy afirmo.

-Lucy…- me llamo yo asentí- Dime… porqué bueno esto… como te sientes esto…-

Ok ya sabía a dónde iba el punto- Levy verdad- pregunte- Dime como eres…-creó que la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa ya que guardo silencio por unos minutos después rió.

-Bueno soy muy enana, enana, enana, plana y bueno…-

Yo empecé a reír- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a tú cabello, color de piel, ojos, aunque la estatura bueno me entiendes- ella empezó a reír.

-Tengo el cabello azul un poco más oscuro que Juvia lo tengo corto, mis ojos pues son de color marrón, color de piel ni blanca creó…- la oír, quería saber cómo era la fiesta de gray y juvia ya que hacían pero no quería abusar de ella a que me contará todo, yo era la ciega después de todo.

-Dime que te gusta hacer- su pregunta hizo alegrarme y respondí.

-Bueno ya que no veo, me gustan los libros…-

Así hable con Levy durante mucho tiempo, me platicaba de la escuela de porqué no iba, de sus amigos, de cosas que hacían Gray y Juvia en la preparatoria, decidí oírla ya que hablar de mi no me agradaba mucho, después de todo no era más una Heartfilia, o eso pensaba.

-Wa tengo sed, iré por una bebida quieres algo…-me pregunto yo negué- Ahorita regreso…-diciendo esto se marcho, me quede sola no sé porqué pero de repente me dieron ganas de ir al baño, Levy no regresaba y Gajeel no sabía dónde estaba, otra vez ese sentimiento de inutilidad me invadió, tome mi bastón y me pare de la mesa, por el ruido y la música deduje que todos bailaban, pase por varias mesas hasta que me tope con un chico que creó que era mesero, el me dijo donde quedaba el baño, lo logré lo había hallado, entre y por fin estaba en paz, al salir tropees un poco, llegue al lavabo y oí las burlas de unas mujeres, apreté los dientes ya que era un infierno esa vida, mi vida era un infierno, el que sea ciega no quería decir que merecía ese tipo de trato.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Regrese con una regalo para esos tortolos al fin y al cabo Gray le pediría matrimonio a Juvia, Minerva beso mi mejilla y le sonreí, bajamos del carro y entramos al local, todos bailaban en la arena, la música estaba muy dura, en eso me acerque a los dos futuros esposos.

-Felicidades- abrace sorpresivamente a Juvia la cual se quejó, Gray la zafó de mi- Que felicito a mi amiga Gray, no se te olvide que yo te la presente-

-Ja, lo sé pero no puedo dejar que Juvia ponga tus ojos en ti su amigo de infancia- me respondió Gray, Juvia miró a Minerva y puso una mala cara, Minerva al ver eso se alejo de nosotros- Uh, otra chica-

-Ella se me pegó que querías que hiciera-

-Natsu, Juvia piensa que era un tonto- me grito la peli azul- Lissana no se merece eso-

-Lissana amor- Gray la beso- Lissana es un dolor de culo, y Natsu debe disfrutar de su juventud antes de casarse con ella-

Y bum explotó la bomba, los dos empezaron a pelearse me aleje de ellos, vi al camarero y me acerque para tomar una copa.

Salí del baño suspire, baje unos dos escaleras pero me ladee un poco y el bastón se me zafo de las manos, "Demonios" me anquee tratando de localizarlo pero no lo hallaba, en eso pum, algo tropezó conmigo y al parecer cayó al suelo, me panique cuando halle mi bastón, creó que muchos vieron la escena pues empezaron a murmurar, yo me levante y incline la cabeza, a que dirección estaba a quien tire no tenía idea.

-Lo siento yo no…-

-Tarada, fíjate- era un hombre, su voz era gruesa pero a la vez algo aguda, y estaba enfadado por el tono de voz lo deduje.

-Lo siento no fui mi intención- trate de tranquilizarlo pero sentí como el agarraba mi muñeca- Auch- grite pero el chico con lo que dijo hizo que algo se derrumbará en mi interior.

-Que estas ciega o que imbécil…-

Y de nuevo supe que los hombres yo no necesitaba de uno, acaso siempre recibiría este tipo de trato, ninguna otra persona jamás me aceptarían como soy, estaba harta y solo quería irme de ahí.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Esa imbécil no me contesto, agarre su muñeca y ella agacho la mirada.

-Oye te hable- alce la voz ganándome la miradas de todos, bueno ella debía ser más cuidadosa pero como estaba ciega o que- Estas ciega o que…-

La rubia levanto la cara y me quede helado al verla, tenía unos hermosos ojos marones como el chocolate, su piel era blanca y parecía porcelana, su cara era preciosa, pero las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, afloje el agarre.

-Oye…-

-Si…- grito lo que causo que todos nos mirarán y la música dejara de sonar- Estoy ciega, soy ciega, soy una ciega, tienes algún problema con eso- exclamo, todos murmuraron, me quedo estático, la lágrimas no dejaban de fluir de la chica la cual cerró los ojos y de nuevo los abrió, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y no había brillo en ellas- Porqué…- susurro- ¿Porqué me discriminan así?, Lo siento chico por tirarte- termino de decir y se zafo de mi mano, agarro su bastón que no había visto y comenzó a caminar, todos le abrieron el paso, yo solo vi como se alejaba, su cabello rubio llegaba a la espalda, y ese vestido rosa le quedaba precioso, en eso algo cálido se apoderó de mi pecho y sentí mi cara arder, aunque me sentía como un estúpido y la culpa se apoderó de mi por decirle esas palabras tan crueles a la rubia, algo me inundo "Me conmovió a mi" y algo vino a mi mente… "Esa chica es preciosa y quiero conocerla".

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado, TwT si lo se Lucy es ciega y es horrible lo se lo se, pero porqué ella a quedado ciega?, mmmm... su oadre la exhilió de la casa porque? muchas pregyntas que serán respondidas más adelante, este fic lo actualizare aun no se cada cuando pero no me tardaré ya que eh arreglado los días en lo que subiré mis diferentes fics así que espero y les guste :3, ya que esto va para largo :D Espero sus lindos Reviews w_**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo esto va para largo, y muchos descubrimientos Mina sean felices coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos, hasta la próxima._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mina-san espero que estén bien y tengan lindo día, más bien espero que no me maten, os quiero informar que dentro de poco tendré más tiempo para escribir, así que hoy actualice este fic que me esmeré en hacer, ya que tenía tiempo que no lo actualizaba y se que siente feo que no actualicen el fic que te gusta TwT por eso les traigo el segundo capítulo que espero os guste, y basta de palabras pongámonos a leer**

***Neko empieza la historia***

* * *

_**Perdona mi debilidad, mis alas están destrozadas,**_

_**Por caer ante el juego del amor, que las daño por completo**_

_**Al no ser correspondida eh caído del cielo sin alas a las cuales aferrarme.**_

**Capitulo 2.**

Ella se alejaba su larga cabellera rubia bailaba a cada paso que daba, me quedé estático hasta que una mano tronó en mi mejilla haciendo que cayera.

-Si…si serás imbécil Natsu…- Juvia estaba roja de furia-Tú maldito hijo de… te mataré después- me grito y salió rumbo a donde la chica de cabellera rubia había salido, me quedé quieto apretando mi mejilla, Gray se acercó a mí y me tomó de mi camiseta serió.

-Oye, esta vez te pasaste Natsu- me dijo con cara de pocos amigos-Te pasaste de verga en serio-

-Que…- fue lo único que conteste, que es lo que había hecho mal.

.

.

Salí del local, ¿A dónde me dirigía? Ni lo sabía solo quería alejarme de ese lugar, algo era seguro había arruinado el momento más especial de mi amiga, no sabía ni como disculparme por haber dado tal show, ¿Qué dirán de ella? ¿Se burlaran de ella por mi culpa?

-Princesa…-La voz dulce de Virgo, sus brazos me tomaron en un abraza- Me alegró ¿A dónde iba sin nadie? -

-Virgo-respondí confundida-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Estaba preocupada por usted, ¿Me castigará por eso?-

-No…- susurro cuando las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer mi rostro, Virgo al parecer se preocupo pues acarició mi cabeza, trato de que las lágrimas cesen pero es inútil, porque sentía esta opresión en el pecho, ¿Me sentía mal por haberle arruinado la fiesta a Juvia? o ¿Me sentía mal por qué me eh dado cuenta que jamás podre adaptarme al mundo, no ellos jamás se adaptarán a mi?

-Vamos- me dijo Virgo llevándome al carro, abrió la puerta y cuando se aseguró de mi cinturón subió y arrancó, apoye mi cabeza en la ventana apretando mi bastón, las lágrimas silenciosas aun caían por mis mejillas, ¿Hace cuanto que no lloraba? Me cuestione y lo recordé, no lloraba desde esa vez que sucedió todo.

Llegamos a casa, Lily nos recibió sus ladridos se oyeron antes de que bajará del auto, se acercó a mí y me lamió los pies, grite un poco pues siempre hacia eso para hacerme feliz, Lily era un perro pastor alemán que mi madre me había regalado cuando cumplí los 12 años, el único recuerdo que me quedó de mi madre y que mi padre no puso objeción para traérmelo, Lily me jaló de mi vestido y me guió a la entrada, solo oía los gritos de Virgo al regañar a mi cachorrito, yo solo reí, me senté en el sillón y me quede pensativa, que mal me debía de haber visto ante tanta gente, Virgo tomó mi mano y deposito algo.

-¿Qué es?-

-Un anillo…-me respondió, tome la pequeña pieza tocándola con mis dedos, el circulo de metal en una parte tenía una pequeña esfera- Era de su madre… le gusta Princesa-

-Como me puede gustar si no lo puedo ver- respondí con una sonrisa, al parecer mi broma no le agrado a Virgo pues recibí un pequeño golpee en la cabeza- Auch, bromeaba…-

-Princesa no diga esas cosas- me respondió y se alejó- Princesa debemos dormir mañana será otro día y usted tiene cosas que hacer…-

-Bien, bien ya oí- respondí parándome del sillón, me sostuve de la pared y me dirigí al baño, lave mis dientes, ya en mi cuarto me cambie antes de entrar a la cama Lily ya se había apoderado de ella, sonreí y cerré la puerta, a Virgo no le gustaba que Lily durmiera conmigo pero yo adoraba que este lo hiciera, con cuidado me acosté en la cama Lily se acercó a mí y se acorruco a mi lado, lo abrace y suspire, olía bien, Virgo debió a verlo llevado a bañar, ¿Cómo era Lily? ¿Estaría igual de lindo como cuando cachorrito? , siempre que le preguntaba a Virgo ella me respondía que era un perro saludable y imponente, por lo regular Lily es el que me guía en las calles, o cuando salgo sola que eso es algo nulo ya que Juvia, Gray o Virgo son los que salen siempre conmigo, cerré mis ojos, la verdad daba lo mismo tenerlos abiertos o cerrados la oscuridad siempre estaba ahí, me rendí ante el sueño, mañana me disculparía con Juvia por el gran show que le di en su día especial.

.

.

Estaba desayunando, mis padres hablaban con Lissana de algo de vestidos y arreglos para la boda, miraba mi sopa tratando de responder el por qué me había impactado así, era por qué jamás había visto a una chica ciega o que en verdad me llamó la atención, un pequeño ardor surgió en mis mejillas al recordar a la chica, ojos marrones como el chocolate, cara blanca y delicada como la porcelana, su cabello rubio, esa chica me había dejado embobado a mi imposible.

-Natsu me has escuchado- la voz de la albina me hizo salir de mis pensamientos- Te pasa algo-

-No- respondí secamente, mi padre me miró furioso, suspire y le sonreí a mi _Prometida_\- Es solo que anoche paso un accidente con alguien… y quiero disculparme-

-Oh…- la voz de mi madre interrumpió-Mi hijo Natsu Dragneel disculpándose… en serió, ya que se que eres demasiado como se dice… orgulloso para hacer esas cosas-

-Cierto- ahora era Lissana- Natsu jamás te has disculpado con alguien, ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?-

Rodee los ojos, que les pasaba a estas mujeres diciendo cosas sin sentido, aunque en parte tenían razón, ¿Por qué debía disculparme? Es decir ella tuvo la culpa, pero la mirada de tristeza de esa chica me golpeaba nuevamente haciéndome sentir culpable y asqueroso por haberle gritado así.

-Acabe-respondí y me dirigí a la salida, sin embargo Lissana de nuevo se pego a mí, tenía que estar detrás de mí las 24 horas del día, era mi prometida no mi niñera- Voy con Gray así que no puedes venir-

-Mo, Gray, Gray, Gray, todo Gray acaso nunca saldremos como pareja Natsu, quiero salir contigo- empezó a exigir, no se conformaba con haber convencido a mis padres de que se mudará a la casa, ahora quería tener citas, salir y vigilarme, esta chica en serió que.

-Oye- me detuve y la mire seriamente- El que seas mi prometida no te permite estar detrás de mí siempre entiendes, y si quieres salir será otro día- llegue a mi carro y abrí la puerta- Ahora debo hacer algo importante-

-Más importante que yo-

-"Por supuesto, quiero disculparme con esa chica que insulte anoche y que, o si no dejo de pensar"- pensé aunque jamás se lo diría a Lissana ya que se pondría a llorar y después para calmarla estaría en chino-Me voy-

-Natsu- me grito, voltee y ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello y me beso, yo la tome de la cintura correspondiendo al beso, no es que me gustará pero que podía hacer sabiendo que si no lo hacía mi padre jamás me daría nada de la empresa ni de la herencia, ella se separó de mi sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa se alejo, suspire rendido mis padres podrían manipularme por ahora, subí al carro y arranque dirigiéndome a la casa de Gray.

.

.

-Lucy- la voz llorosa de Juvia hizo que tirará mi pan y me quedará estática ante su abrazo-Perdóname-

-JU…Juvia espera- le pedí pero ella me ignoro apreté mis labios temblorosos-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-Fue la culpa de Juvia- dijo rompiendo el llanto- Si Juvia no te hubiera dejado sola…Perdóname-

-No te disculpes, yo fui la causante de que se arruinará tú día especial- afirme inclinando mi cabeza-Lo siento-y una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla, siendo limpiada por la cálida mano de mi amiga-Juvia-

-Lucy, Juvia no tiene nada que perdonar, eres mi hermanita pequeña, por eso estoy molesta conmigo misma por lo que sucedió anoche… pero ese imbécil me las pagará- ahora su voz cálida se convertía en una terrorífica, si no había cambiado desde que éramos niñas sabia que le daría miedo a quien la viera.

-Bien nadie tuvo la culpa, pero cuéntame cómo fue todo con Gray- pregunte con una sonrisa, y Juvia empezó a relatar todo lo que había hecho Gray para pedirle matrimonio, desde las flores así como el lugar, los invitados, su reacción al ver el anillo de diamantes, estoy chicos iban demasiado rápido pero qué más daba si se amaban y esas cosas estaba bien, y de nuevo esa tristeza se apoderó de mi, apreté mis manos y sonreí si mi amiga era feliz que más daba, pero eso significaría que mis dos mejores amigos se irían de mi lado y de nuevo me quedaría sola con mi pecado.

.

.

-Que, haber imbécil repítelo de nuevo-Gray tenía una sonrisa llena de burla, este maldito estaba disfrutando de mi estado de culpabilidad.

-Quiero…disculparme con esa chica, de cabello rubio-susurre tragándome mi orgullo ante él, este empezó a reír nuevamente, grandioso esto era humillante pero si no lo hacía mi consciencia no estará en paz, Gray dejo de reír y me miró ya más calmado-Bien me lo dirás o no-

-Está bien te diré pero- sus ojos se oscurecieron-Le vuelves hacer llorar y te mato-

-No necesito tus amenazas sabes- respondí sacando mi celular- Dime como se llama y donde vive-

-Bien, su nombre es Lucy y vive en…- empezó apuntar la dirección en mi celular, era extraño pero una cierta _alegría_ me invadió ¿Estaba emocionado por ver de nuevo a esa chica? Moví la cabeza, no solo me disculparía y seguiría con mi vida, si eso, Lucy eh que lindo nombre, que estaba diciendo mi mente estaba ya atrofiada por lo sucedido de seguro era eso.

.

.

Juvia se fue después de un rato, me senté en el jardín y tome té con unos panecillos, Virgo había tenido que salir por las compras, Lily estaba a mis pies estire mi mano y toque su cabeza, este me lamió lo cual me hizo reír, tome mi taza de té y tome un poco, cerré los ojos escuchando como el viento pasaba haciendo que mi cabello se alborotará, al estar ciego el oído así como el tacto se hacen más sensibles, apreté los parpados tratando de ver de nuevo esa imagen pero solo la veía llena de sangre y con ojos llorosos, abrí los ojos y apreté la silla, la desesperación de nuevo me invadió, ni aunque abriera los ojos la luz no llegaba, me estaba hundiendo de nuevo en el recuerdo, en la última imagen que tuve en el mundo, Lily empezó a ladrar al ver que entraba otra vez en un ataque de pánico, empecé a respirar más calmadamente por lo regular Virgo llegaría y me daría un tranquilizante pero estaba sola y debía controlarme a mí misma, poco a poco tuve de nuevo el control sobre mí y me calme, Lily lamió mi mano .

-Estoy bien-susurre acariciando a mi perrito, el sonido a pisadas se hizo más fuerte no me había percatado de eso-Quien es-grite, pero Lily no ladró, las manos atraparon las mías y las acariciaron, me sorprendí y las tome, con mis dedos las delinee y sonreí al saber quién era.

-Como esta Lucy-su voz gruesa y dulce hizo que me sintiera protegida como en los viejos tiempo.

-Bien, y tú como has estado Loke-pregunte, el chico tomó mi mano y la poso en su mejilla, acaricie su mejilla, haciéndome cosquillas con su barba-No te has rasurado-

-Ah, Lucy-chan me ha descubierto- grito dramáticamente haciendo que riera, Loke era mi maestro particular antes de que mi padre decidiera exiliarme de mi casa, cuando quede ciega él fue una de las personas valientes en tratar de sacarme de mi pozo de tristeza y depresión, me encello a leer _Braille _y que conseguía libros que tenía estas características, me di clases como una persona normal, por eso le estaba agradecida, y era una de las personas que más quería.

-Y que haces por aquí Loke- pregunte por lo regular el no venía muy seguido pero se mantenía al tanto de mi salud al igual que el doctor Gildartz que cada mes venía a hacerme chequeos y ver mi estado de salud, me tomó de las mano y las beso, sentía como mi mejilla se calentaba-Y eso…-

-Je, Lucy yo me casaré-

El silencio se hizo presente, como meterse al agua fría sin ninguna protección, así me sentí, el aire salía y entraba en mis pulmones tranquilizándome, y tratando de no derrumbarme.

-Oh, en serio felicidades- sonreí ante la noticia, el mismo dolor que sentí ante lo de Juvia, de nuevo ese dolor me invadió-Es con la enfermera Aries-

-Si así es-me respondió alegremente- La conocí ese día cuando te acompañe al hospital recuerdas, y pues….salimos y le propuse matrimonio-termino de relatar, suspire sin perder mi sonrisa-Lucy no este triste-

Al parecer noto mi sorpresa más bien mi tristeza yo negué-No, no es eso solo que-

-Lucy- me apretó las manos- Tú aun puedes ser feliz, solo que…-

-Loke- lo interrumpí-No sigas, yo no seré más feliz nunca- eleve un poco la voz zafándome de su agarre- Porque soy una asesina-y de nuevo la imagen llego a mi mente, apreté mis puños y cerré fuertemente los ojos, ante esa oscuridad aun la imagen aterradora de ella me seguía y me seguiría hasta mi muerte, la muerte de mi ser más amado es la que me perseguirá por siempre.

-No, ya te dije que no es así- su grito me hizo estremecer-No fue tú culpa, y de nadie fue un accidente-

-Pero si yo no…hubiera estado de niña egoísta, quizás ella estaría aun aquí…- me lleve las manos al rostro tratando que las lágrimas no salieran- Por mi culpa, ella está muerta, y este es mi castigo…que me haya quedado ciega es mi castigo por siempre, soy una asesina y mi padre me lo dijo, soy una asesina y este es mi castigo-

Fue jalado de los hombros y los brazos se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, Loke me abrazo fuertemente, me sorprendí-Loke-

-No digas eso de nuevo- susurro yo agache la cabeza-No quiero que digas eso Lucy-

-Pero es verdad- susurre sujetándolo de la camisa- No puedo ser feliz, nadie quiere a una ciega como yo, nadie me amará así Loke-

-Tonta- susurro alejándome de él pero sus manos se sujetaron de mis hombros-Alguien te querrá porque no importa si eres ciega, invalida, muda, sorda, linda o fea, lo que importa son los sentimientos, créeme cualquier chico se enamoraría de ti si te dieras la oportunidad-

-¿Tú te enamorarías de alguien como yo?-

-No te negaré que cuando te conocí se me acelero el corazón un par de veces- declaró haciendo que mis mejillas ardieran.

-Que…-

-Pero, yo te quiero como a una hermanita, pero si no hubiera conocido a Aries… de seguro me hubiera enamorado de ti- término de decir, me hinque en el pasto e infle mis mejillas.

-Mentiroso-susurre él empezó a reír y acarició mi cabeza, sonreí avergonzada, ese gesto me recordaba a mi madre-Pero…no me puedo enamorar lo eh dicho-

-Tonta-susurro sonreí aunque eh de admitir que hubo un tiempo que el corazón se me acelero cuando él me hablaba y me abrazaba, pero comprendí que era como el sentimiento que tenía por Juvia, era de gratitud, amistad y como el amor a un hermano, ellos quienes no me miraron con despreció, quienes no me juzgaron y dejaron atrás, esas personas ahora se me irían de mi lado, porque debían hacer su vida, pero aun no estaba preparada para eso.

-¿Acaso siempre me quedaré sola?-susurre para mí misma, los pájaros con sus suaves notas hicieron una bella melodía mientras esas preguntas bombardeaban mi mente.

.

.

-Aquí es- Gray detuvo el carro y bajo de este, yo hice lo mismo, antes de que aceptará traerme habló con Juvia quien me maldijo hasta mi tercera descendencia, pero después Gray le explico que estaba arrepentido y ella se calmó, y acepto que yo pudiera ir a la casa de Lucy a disculparme, aunque dijo que ella iría más tarde, pero eso no duraría mucho, nos acercamos a una casa no tan lujosa como las demás, pero que tenía una buena imagen, Gray tocó la puerta pero nadie abrió.

-Vamos al jardín- me dijo entrando por la parte de atrás, en eso nos topamos con una chico-Loke-

-Gray cuanto tiempo- el otro chico sonrió y lo saludo, lo mire no era tan grande ni tan joven, tenía el cabello anaranjado y lentes azules, estaba de traje, ¿Quién era este tipo?-Veo que le has propuesto matrimonio a Juvia-

-O si, Lucy te ha contado-

-Sí, de hecho esta sola, pero hable un poco con ella-El chico por fin notó mi presencia y me miró-Y él-

-O el es Natsu Dragneel-me presentó Gray- Natsu el es Loke Frier amigo y maestro de Lucy-

-Hola- me saludo yo incline la cabeza-Bueno los dejo, tengo que ir hacer unas cosas, pero luego vendré, no pongas a Lucy de nervios Gray-

-No lo haré- respondió mi amigo, el chico salió de nuestra vista, mire a Gray.

-O, él le enseño a Lucy cuando era pequeña, los dos son muy unidos-

-Ya veo-respondí avanzando por el pasillo-Lucy ella siempre ha sido ciega, de donde la conoces-pregunte, Gray se detuvo y me miró-Solo preguntaba-

-Si te interesa, deberías preguntarle a ella- me contesto empezando a caminar, torcí la boca porque pregunte eso, llegamos a la parte de atrás, el perro se nos lanzo Gray lo llamo a lo que el perro detuvo su ladrido y empezó a mover su cola feliz.

-Lily- la voz de la chica me golpeo, alce la vista y la vi, estaba en una silla con un libro en las manos, muy grueso de hecho, tenía su cabello en una coleta, y sus ojos chocolates miraban al vació, Gray se acerco a ella y la tomó de las manos, la rubia suspiro-Gray…-

-Oh parece que no te agrada mi presencia- respondió mi amigo haciendo que una sonrisa se le escapara a Lucy, _Linda _pensé al mirar ese rostro de muñeca de porcelana, parecía una muñeca y una diosa al verla bien, iluminada por los rayos del sol, sus labios rosados, sus ojos de color marrón, su cuerpo bien dotado que lucía al tener ese vestido largo de color blanco con rosa, y su sonrisa, todo en ella era perfecto, esa chica era hermosa por donde la vieras, su mirada se dirigió a mi lo cual me hizo estremecer pero rápidamente esta se perdió.

-No digas eso… quien te acompaña-pregunto, Gray me miró y me hizo una seña para que me acercará, me acerque y mire a la chica que me tenía embobado-Y bien-

-Recuerdas al imbécil, patán, estúpido, insensible de anoche-quería golpear al imbécil de Gray por presentarme de ese modo, Lucy se puso rígida y su cara se entristecía, Gray lo notó y acarició su cabeza, trague al ver ese acto, que me pasaba-El vino a disculparse-

-Disculparse- se impresiono, Gray me empujo y yo quede a centímetros de ella-Gray…-

-Yo…yo…bueno- me puse nervioso, que me pasaba no era la primera vez que estaba enfrente de una chica-Lo siento- susurre, la chica abrió enorme sus ojos y agacho la mirada-Siento lo de anoche fue mi culpa-

-Ya veo-susurro ella asintiendo-También la mía, yo igual me disculpo- sonrió y alzo su rostro haciéndome sonrojar-Esto… acepto tus disculpas si aceptas las mías-

-Está bien las acepto- respondí más tranquilo, al menos la chica me había perdonado, estiro su mano yo la mire confundido-Esto-

-Me llamo Lucy, Lucy y tú-

-Yo me llamo Natsu Dragneel mucho gusto Lucy- respondí tomando su mano, al tocar su piel una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, mire nuestras manos agarradas, su pequeña mano cabía a la perfección en la mía, ella acerco su otra mano y delineo mi palma con sus dedos, haciéndome estremecer.

-No te preocupes-Gray interrumpió trayendo una jarra de té-Ella siempre hace eso, la próxima vez que vengas y le des tú mano sin que hables, ella te reconocerá-

-En serio-susurre al mirar a la chica quien recorría mi mano con sus cálidos dedos blancos, detuvo su recorrido y sonrió.

-Natsu, tú mano a quedado registrada en mi menoría-

-Eres una clase de computadora-pregunte.

-Oye- me grito Gray, me tape la boca por mi tontería, pero Lucy río haciendo que me impresionara.

-Lo siento pero no sé que es una computadora- me contesto, era en serió pero si las computadoras, espera esta chica era en serió-Natsu…-

-Si-

-Por qué no tomas el té con nosotros-me invitó yo sonreí pero mi celular sonó leí el mensaje mi madre solicitaba mi presencia de inmediato apreté los dientes y cerré el celular enojado.

-Problemas-pregunto Gray, yo asentí.

-Lo siento pero paso- respondí Lucy asintió sin perder su sonrisa.

-Quizás para otra-

-Lucy- la llame ella asintió, me hinque de nuevo y tome su mano, era tan suave y delicada, ella se sobresalto y sonreí-Puedo venir más seguido me gustaría ser tú amigo- era en serió que estaba diciendo, ella río y sus ojos por un momento se posaron en los míos, pero ella no me veía pero yo a ella si.

-Claro, cuando quieras eres bienvenido-a su respuesta me sentí aliviado, al saber que no me odiaba por lo ocurrido ¿Acaso eso era lo que me preocupaba?

-Mientras Juvia no te mate, Natsu- agrego Gary haciendo que me enojará, Lucy se enojo.

-Gray, Juvia no odia a nadie, no hagas caso Natsu, ven cuando quieras- yo asentí y me pare sin soltar su mano, al final la solté sintiéndome vacío pero podía volver a verla y lo haría.

-Nos vemos Lucy- me despedí ella alzo su mano y la agito.

-Cuídate Natsu- me respondió, salí de su casa y entre al carro, apoye mi cabeza en el volante, mi corazón se había agitado tanto, era la primera vez que hacia eso-Lucy-susurre su nombre, era delicado como ella, sonreí y arranque al saber que la podría ver de ahora en adelante, ¿Pero porque me alegraba por eso?

.

.

-Lucy-me llamo Gray yo asentí-Estas bien, estas muy roja-

-Eh-respondí al tocarme la cara, la mano de ese chico hizo que una extraña emoción surgiera de mi pecho, yo negué y suspire- Quizás el calor me ha hecho ponerme roja-explique con una sonrisa, Natsu, que tipo de chico sería, como era su imagen, ¿Por qué hizo salir este extraño sentimiento? que no entiendo ni puedo dar nombre.

-Pero yo no me puedo enamorar… ¿verdad?-

.

.

* * *

**:D que les pareció, buena, mala, apesta, desparrama miel, esta bonita... Natsu se enamoró ya de Lucy ¿Por que Lucy dice que es una asesina? ¿Natsu porque quiere estar más cerca de a chica que lo ha cautivado? bueno no se que más poner mi mente esta cansada así que espero sus amados Reviews saben que eso me da inspiración así que os cuídense y los veo en otro capítulo**

**Mina-san sean felices coman frutas y verduras y helado Aye Bye Bye y espero que les este gustando la historia :D tengan un lindo día o noche :3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola nuevo capítulo después de 1,2,3 mucho tiempo dejemoslo ahí :D no se me dije, Kaede ya es hora deja esa flojera, y ta dan al parecer los partidos de futbol y ver No se aceptan devoluciones ayudan xD basta de hablar aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo que tendrá algunos cambios...**_

_**Primero agregue un tercero en la manzana de la dircordía xD ahora no solo serán Lucy y Natsu quienes narren la historia, será bueno averiguenlo así que aclarado esto empecemos, trato de que se distinga cuando se cambia de persona así que espero que no se confundan cuando otro personaje hable, pero no lo creo ya que serán solo tres personajes quienes cuenten la historia :D **_

_**~Neko come una manzana acaramelada y empieza la historia***_

_**Espero que les agrade, dos nuevos personajes hacen su aparición y uno que aparecerá más adelante :3 disfrutenlo :D **_

* * *

**_Capítulo 3_**

**_° Empecé a correr, alejándome de la realidad…_**

**_Persiguiendo el llanto de las aves, quienes podrán enseñarme…_**

**_¿Lo que era la felicidad?_**

**_O mejor_**

**_¿Cómo poder ser feliz?...°_**

Gray había servido el té, Lily estaba en mis pies al parecer durmiendo, por un momento el silencio dominó, ese día había sido algo loco, ese chico había venido a disculparse conmigo por lo de anoche, lo cual fue algo lindo de su parte, aunque la verdad yo igual me sentía culpable, en parte por el escándalo causado, pero ahora mi conciencia estaba más tranquila.

Pero algo me estaba matando de curiosidad, levante la mirada, sabía que Gray estaba sentado ha lado de mi, pero no sabía si debía preguntar, pero quería saber, así que respiré profundamente.

-Gray…-

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?- me respondió, apreté mis manos.

-¿Quién es ese chico…Natsu Dragneel?-

Por un momento sentí como si la pregunta hubiera incomodado a Gray, ya que siempre que él se quedaba callado y no respondía inmediatamente como siempre lo hacía era porque la preguntaba no le agradaba o no quería hablar de ello.

-Pues…no se es un chico común y corriente…-después de unos segundos respondió, reí ante su comentario, no era algo raro los hombres eran comunes y corrientes.

-¡Como tú!-respondí sabiendo que eso lo enojaría, el río igual-¿Qué es gracioso?-

-Que ese tipo es peor que yo…-

-En serio, pero al parecer lo conoces muy bien ¿De dónde lo has conocido?-

-Pues.-tomó aire-Natsu y yo nos conocimos cuando íbamos en el kínder.-

-Tan peques y ya os conocías, gua supongo que son bueno amigos.-agregue, Gray río con agrado, y siguió hablando.

-Sí, los dos somos buenos amigos, se podría decir así, Natsu es el hijo mayor y heredero de la compañía de sus padres.-

-¿Es rico?-

-Supongo que se podría decir así… a pesar de su comportamiento infantil es amable agradable, claro con las persona que le agradan porque con las que no, es un buen ojete… no le digas a Juvia que dije Ojete.-Reí y afirme, el siguió hablando- Es un chico bueno, aunque siempre se deja llevar por el mundo, según él vive al día, por lo cual demuestra su idiotez.-

-Jum, lo describes como si estuvieras enamorado de él.- me burle, pero me agradaba saber que ese chico no era malo, Gray bufó.

-No lo creo, pero es un buen amigo siempre ah tenido todo lo que quiere, es ambicioso… pero creo que lo peor de toda su maldita vida es la tipa que tiene como pro…-pero Gray no continúo "Pro"-Dejémoslo en que es un buen tipo, pero siempre le gana el desastre y las carreras de autos, aunque en eso los dos tenemos en común ja, creo que no te causará problemas si se hacen amigos.-

Sonreí si Gray lo decía debía ser verdad, si no ya lo acusaría con Juvia, comí una galleta y recordé el apellido del chico.

-Dragneel ya había escuchado ese apellido, creo que una vez querían hacer un negocio con mi padre… no estoy segura de ello.- dije al tratar de olvidar lo que Gray no me quiso decir, bueno no hacia mal tener un nuevo amigo, quizás y sería divertido hablar con Natsu.

-A todo esto, Juvia no llega.- dijo Gray al levantarse de la silla, yo hice lo mismo, tome mi bastón y caminamos a la casa, aun era un día caluroso, pero quería algo fresco y un helado era perfecto, cuando llegará Virgo le pediría que fuéramos por uno.

-Quizás y encontró algo lindo en el camino y se desvió.- agregue riendo, no era raro que eso pasará, Gray dio un gran carcajada.

-Si quizás y tengas razón….Agh.- su grito de dolor y una persona abrazándome me hizo reír más.

-Juvia no sabía que dijeras cosas así Gray, Juvia espera que no te burles de mi obsesión a las cosas lindas.- ahora su voz tenía esa mezcla de voz terrorífica a punto de atacar a alguien.

-Lo siento, ese lado tuyo lo amo… es por eso que me casaré contigo porque eres muy linda, y me encanta que te gusten las cosas lindas.- contesto nerviosamente Gray, yo me quede en blanco, este hombre a caso no sabía que con solo decirle a mi linda amiga, que la amaba sería suficiente para que Juvia demostrará su lado lindo y amoroso hacia él.

-Bien…ah Lucy te extrañe a ti también.- cambiando su objetivo, Juvia empezó a acariciar mi mejilla con la suya, suspire pero feliz, debía de admitir que sus señales de afecto a mi eran agradables, me recordaban a mi madre, al abrazarme, acariciar mi cabeza, una madre, así es ella era como una madre al igual que lo era Virgo, sonreí feliz de mi vida no fuera tan mala.

.

.

Llegue a la casa, aunque no baje de inmediato del carro, esa chica era tan linda, pero que estaba pensando, me toque la cara y suspire, quizás sería agradable tenerla como amiga, se veía simpática supongo que me podría distraer un poco de mi maldita vida, baje del carro y camine a la entrada, unos carros estaban ahí descargando varías cajas, me acerque a una de las criadas quienes estaba supervisando todo.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunte la mujer se inclino.

-Joven, no lo que pasa es que son las cosas para la fiesta, llévenlas al jardín.- ordenó viendo a uno de los trabajadores, me impresione ¿Tendríamos fiesta?

-¿De qué fiesta hablas?-pregunte, ella río.

-Pues de que fiesta será joven, de la fiesta de compromiso de usted y la señorita Lissana.-

Ahora sí, mi sonrisa se desvaneció y entre a la casa furioso, encontré a mi madre quien se acerco a mí con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa duró pocos segundos.

-Hijo espera esto…-

-¿Dónde está mi padre?- pregunte, estaba que me llevaba el diablo, mi madre se espantó.

-Hijo tranquilo, esto tiene…-

Si quería verme tranquilo, no deberían estar haciendo mamadas…-grite furioso-Esta en su despacho…- dejándole con la palabra en la boca me dirigí a este, entre sin pedir permiso, el me miró enojado.

-Sabes que tienes que tocar.-

-El tocar me vale un comino, ahora me vas a explicar por qué demonios estas organizando una fiesta de compromiso (?) estás loco.-

Igneel se levanto, imponente hacia mí, sus ojos verdes como los míos eran temibles, un hombre imponente y orgullos, que siempre conseguía lo que quería.

-Más respeto mocoso, soy tú padre y me debes respeto, y lo de la fiesta es para mostrarles a nuestros conocidos y empresarios asociados a nuestra empresa que tú y Lissana Strauss se casarán, acaso no es obvio Natsu… si era todo te puedes retirar estoy ocupado.-

-Ocupado, cuantas veces te eh dicho que no te metas en mi vida… yo aun no eh aceptado este matrimonio con Lissana así que no intervengas en mi vida… esto fue cosa suya así que a mí no me importa.-termine de decir, era verdad ella sería mi prometida, pero eso no significaba que aceptaba ese estúpido matrimonio, será lo que sea, pero si al final decidía no casarme o casarme con alguien más era mi problema, mi padre mostro una sonrisa de lado.

-Pero lo harás sabes ¿Por qué?- se acercó un poco a mí y me miró arrogantemente-Porque, eres ambicioso como yo, y no renunciarías a la herencia, y como heredero universal de la compañía Dragneel debes casarte con una señorita de nuestra categoría, hermosa, y bien portada.-

Apreté los dientes, mi único defecto, era ambicioso como este hombre, el hijo de la familia Dragneel, debía ser digno de ese apellido, digno de ser el nuevo líder de la compañía, por lo mismo Lissana era la mujer perfecta para mí.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no seguiré en esta casa después de sus estupideces.- respondí furioso y salí del despacho, camine sin mirar a nadie y evadiendo a mi madre, entré a mi cuarto y empaque mis cosas, estaba harto, primero Lissana a ahora esto, de seguir así me volverían loco, termine de empacar las cosas que necesitaría y salí del cuarto, baje a la cochera y metí las cosas al carro, me iría al departamento que había recibido en mi cumpleaños, y ahí estaría hasta que el enojo se me pasará lo cual llevaría mucho tiempo.

-Natsu.- el grito de mi padre me detuvo y la miré se acerco a mi-No te vayas, hijo por favor, mira tú adre es capaz.-

-Él es capaz de todo lo sé, pero no voy a caer de nuevo en sus juegos, sigan con su planeación de la boda y esas cosas, pero me largo.- la tome de los brazos-Solo para él soy su heredero, quien debe casarse con una señorita fina y hermosa, pero no me obligará a quedarme aquí no más.- y diciendo esto lo ultimo entre al carro, y salí de la mansión, conduje hasta el centro de la ciudad y detuve el carro en una de las zonas más lujosos, estacione el coche y baje mis cosas, subí en el elevador y entre al departamento, todo estaba limpio como la última vez que estuve aquí, por lo general venía aquí con chicas acompañado de Gray y Gajeel, pero después de que Gray encontrará a su hermosa Julieta y Gajeel se interesará en Levy dejamos de hacerlo, y yo me comprometiera con Lissana.

Bufe recordando todo, maldita sea estaba furioso de nuevo, tome del refrigerador unas cervezas de la ultima vez y me la tome, me recosté en el sofá, suspire esta vez no regresaría, nada me ataba a esa casa nada, mi padre esta vez estaba seguro de que no me exigiría que regresará, no por ahora, cerré los ojos, la imagen de la chica rubia me azoto de repente, abrí los ojos y sonreí.

-Mañana quizás vaya a verla.- susurre y me termine la bebida, por ahora dormiría y me olvidaría del mundo por un momento y de la escuela.

.

.

Estaba sentada en el sillón esperando al doctor Gildartz, era la fecha de mi cita, aunque no sabía porque lo hacíamos si mi caso era un fracaso total, Virgo abrió la puerta y entró el hombre quien me abrazo efusivamente, pero rápidamente se alejo de mi ya que Virgo lo amenazo, yo reí, Gildartz era famoso por ser un mujeriego, lo cual debía ser al revés, ya que debía conocerlo por su trabajo y no por su vida amorosa.

-Hola mi paciente favorita.- me saludo, yo me levante y saque mi bastón caminando a la entrada-Porque no me contestas Lucy.-

-Ya que quiero ir rápido, a los análisis esos.- conteste, Gildartz me sujeto del brazo guiándome al carro, como siempre me ayudo a subirme y me amarro cinturón de seguridad-Virgo me voy, nos vemos al rato.-

-Vayan con cuidado.- nos dijo y Gildartz arrancó, en todo el trayecto estuvimos en silencio, llegamos a nuestro destino, bajamos del carro y caminamos, Gildartz siempre me dejaba ir sola, entre al hospital, y me saludaron las recepcionistas y algunas enfermeras, casi todos me conocían así que yo devolvía los saludos, Gildartz y yo entramos al consultorio, me senté en la camilla, al poco tiempo oí el sonido de la puerta y apareció una enfermera, que me ayudo a ponerme una bata, me acostaron de nuevo en la camilla, y esta se movió unos minutos después sacándome del consultorio y guiándome como siempre a especialidades, este día sería largo.

Me acostaron en una mesa, fría como siempre, al menos podrían calentarla no es decir esta bata no era muy gruesa que digamos, tuve que cerrar los ojos, la tomografía duro unos minutos, después de eso me llevaron a otro lugar donde me sacaron sangre, eso era lo peor, ya que mientras menos lo esperaba la aguja traspasaba mi piel, y más cosas, como siempre al final Gildartz revisaba mis ojos, preguntándome si veía al menos una pequeña luz o algo pero la respuesta era siempre no.

Me cambie y espere los resultados, Gildartz siempre tardaba con esas cosas, así que empecé a dar vueltas en la silla, era divertido así que empecé a reír y decir cosas sin sentido, aunque me daría vergüenza que alguien me viera, cuando oí la puerta me detuve y me quede quietecita.

-Lucy ya están.-Gildartz entró y se quedo un momento en silencio, después empezó a reír-De nuevo has jugado con la silla no es así.-

-No, no soy una niña sabes.-conteste nerviosa.

-Así entonces porque no estás frente al escritorio.-

Tuche, mis mejillas ardieron, el río de nuevo y me dio vuelta, oí como su silla rechinaba y tosió un poco.

-AL parecer todo está bien, no tienes anemia lo que me preocupaba por lo demás, estas bien.-oí el sonido de los papeles y ahora venía lo que siempre era más importante, mis ojos.

-En la tomografía estas bien, no se ha hecho nada fuera de lo normal en la cabeza, aunque el golpee que recibiste fue fuerte….- se quedo un poco en silencio, pero después suspiro con cansancio-Como siempre tus ojos…-

-O no me digas, que puedo volver a ver pero eso sería imposible no es así.- dije con sarcasmo, el pego en la mesa lo cual hizo callarme.

-No te eh mentido, puedes volver a ver, y lo sabes pero tú caso, sigue siendo delicado, tus pupilas no se dilatan ni un poco, pero creo que con que con la operación tú vista regrese…-

-Siempre dices lo mismo.- respondí sonriendo tristemente, lleve mis manos a mis ojos- Jamás volveré a ver, jamás lo haré.-

-No digas eso Lucy, tú puedes volver a ver.-

-Gildartz, sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto.-pose mi mirada en donde creí que estaba Gildartz-Ningún doctor quiere operarme, porque esto es delicado, ni siquiera cumplo los requisitos para la operación.-

-Lucy, sabes que eso no es cierto, encontraremos a alguien que te quiera operar, solo es tiempo.-

-Tiempo.- conteste riendo-Mira dejemos esto ya.- me levante de la silla-Iré a ver a mi niña, y olvidaré esta plática, nadie va querer operarme, nadie… y si así fuera no creo que mi padre quiera pagar para que la asesina de su esposa vuelva a ver.-

-Lucy.- grito Gildartz pero yo ya había salido y cerrado la puerta, suspire, ya lo sabía todo eso, pedí a una enfermera que me guiará al área de pediatría, hace unos dos años, Gildartz había encontrado que tenía la posibilidad de volver a ver, pero habían riesgos como siempre, ya que el golpee que me lleve en la cabeza había sido fuerte y por poco me hubiera matado, así que el operarme era un riesgo, por un momento me había sentido esperanzada, aunque fuera peligroso, pero así como la esperanza vino se fue, ya que los doctores que consultábamos para operarme siempre se negaron, no se expondrían a una operación tan delicada, ellos siempre decían eso, poco a poco perdí las esperanzas y solo acepte mi destino.

-Llegamos señorita.- me dijo la enfermera soltándome yo le agradecí y quede enfrente de la puerta, aleje los pensamientos de mi cabeza y sonreí, entre a la habitación.

-Hola, Sam ¿Cómo estás?-pregunte acercándome a la camilla, la pequeña tomó mi mano, un sobresalto en mi pecho me invadió, tristeza, trague tratando de que mi rostro no reflejará lo que sentía.

-Lucy, bien, y tú dime ¿Cómo has estado?- me devolvió la pregunta la pequeña, ella me abrazo y yo acaricie su cabecita pelona, su cuerpo como sus bracitos estaban más flancos que la última vez que los había tocado, ella estaba mal, lo sabía pero era triste aceptarlo.

-Excelente, sabes la otra vez estaba oyendo en el radio una transmisión del parque que han abierto, me gusto la idea de ir, y Lily al parecer también.-

-Ji, Lily es un buen perro, me alegro que una vez lo trajeras, aunque nos regañaran por eso… pero me divertí más cuando jugamos con en el en tú patio ¿Cuándo podré ir de nuevo a tú casa?-

-Yo no lo sé, quizás cuando tus defensas estén un poquito más fuertes, y te dejen salir de este hospital de nuevo.- Acaricie tiernamente su rostro, y sentí como su sonrisa se desvanecía-Eh, que paso con esa sonrisa.-

-Es que, una niña de la habitación 624 ella…-un silencio muy incomodo se hizo, que había pasado, Ángela apretó mi mano temblando-Murió hace unos días, las enfermeras dijeron que su tumor se había expandido y que ella…Lucy.-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo voy a morir verdad.- su repentina pregunta hizo que mi corazón me doliera, yo negué con la cabeza.

-Eso no es cierto, Sam sabes que el tratamiento te hará bien… no digas eso tú…tú vivirás mucho, por eso…-

-Lucy.-su delicada mano viajo a mi mejilla limpiando las pequeñas y traicioneras lágrimas que recorrieron mi rostro-No llores, tú debería ser la que llora…sabes así no me ayudas, jiji.-

Yo sonreí y limpie mi rostro, abrace a la niña, Samantha Conbolt de 9 años, esta pequeña niña, tiene leucemia, cuando se la detectaron sus padres hicieron lo imposible por pagar el costoso tratamiento, su padre murió en un accidente mientras la madre, simplemente ella no pudo y un día no volvió, y ella y su hermano mayor se quedaron solos, su hermano se había salido de la escuela para pagar los gastos de su hermanita pero no podía y ya no sabía qué hacer, un día como cualquier otro la conocí cuando me perdí entre los pasillos del hospital, poco a poco nos hicimos amigas, ella era fuerte sabía pelear pero el abandono de su madre hizo que la enfermedad avanzará por la tristeza, así que simplemente decide pagarle el tratamiento con el poco dinero que mi madre me había dejado en una cuenta de ahorros e hice que Gildartz fuera su doctor personal, Gildartz también acepto ayudar a la pequeña, después una institución de niños con cáncer también nos apoyo en su caso, su hermano no dejaba de agradecerme por eso y el volvió aunque se negaba e ir a la escuela, casi siempre se la pasaba en el hospital y así Sam poco a poco su sonrisa volvió, sin embargo hace poco la enfermedad había aparecido de nuevo, una recaída, las dolorosas quimioterapias, y los vómitos a media noche…había veces en que pedía a Virgo que se quedará con ella, simplemente el sentirla más flaca me mataba de tristeza, pero ella tenía esperanza… más que las mías, lo único que debía tener era fe y valentía, y esa pequeña tenía todo lo que yo negaba sentir.

-Bien no lloraré, pero.- tome sus manos -Sam debes ser fuerte, cuando te den de alta iremos a donde quieras vale…-

-Bien, pero Lucy, tú debes prometerme que también lucharás y serás valiente.- me paso sus dedos por mi parpados tiernamente-Cuando recuperes la vista, podrás ver qué fuerte seré y lo valiente que fui y mi cabello crecerá mucho y podrás peinarme… y también usaré un vestido rosa, y estaremos juntas verdad.-

-Sí.-sonreí tiernamente mientras la abrazaba de nuevo-Juntas para siempre…-

.

.

Desperté ya era tarde, me levante perezosamente, vi mi celular llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Lissana, agradecí que ella no conociera la existencia de este departamento, los únicos que sabían eso eran tres personas, Gray, Gajeel y esa traviesa.

Fui a la cocina pero no había anda de comer, tome mis llaves y la cartera comería afuera, en eso una idea se me paso por la cabeza y baje al estacionamiento, esta vez comería acompañado por una linda señorita.

.

.

-Cuídala.-

-Lucy, la que me preocupa más eres tú sabes.- me respondió Gildartz suspiraba pesadamente yo sonreí-Siempre preocupándote por los demás.-

-Ella tiene una larga vida por delante, por eso quiero que la trates de salvar.-

-Y tú Lucy, ¿No quieres recuperar tú vida? ¿Tus ojos vuelvan a ver?-

-Gildartz.-

-Sam esta combatiendo al cáncer, lo está logrando, aunque las recaídas son lo peor de todo, ella está librando la batalla, pero… ¿Por qué tú no quieres enfrentar tú propia batalla?-

-Para que…- dije a la defensiva mordiendo mi labio-No tengo nada, mi padre me odia, Juvia se casará al igual que Loke… Sam quizás sea enviada a un orfanato si Romeo no conseguí un mejor no es mayor de edad y tú…te irás a los Ángeles a un nuevo trabajo.- negué con la cabeza-No quiero…ver como mis seres más amados se alejan de mí, no más, no quiero ver irse a nadie más, prefiero quedarme ciega para siempre.-

Gildartz acarició mi cabeza, talle mis ojos apartando las lágrimas, pero todo lo que dije era verdad, para que volver a ver, si lo que menos quería era ver a mis seres amados irse, como lo hizo mi mamá ese día por mi culpa, mi padre corriéndome de mi casa, Virgo quedándose a mi lado, años en la oscuridad, la oscuridad que yo misma acepte como castigo, pero Gildartz estaba empeñado en regresarme la vista, solo me daba esperanzas en vano, y lo eran, ningún doctor quería arriesgarse, la operación era muy delicada y era un 55% que quedará ciega de por vida o que muriera en la operación, así de grave era mi ceguera al igual que lo fue mi pecado.

-Si ese día yo no hubiera sido tan egoísta, si ese día hubiera aceptado quedarme en casa, mi madre estaría aquí conmigo…yo no sería una ciega, y no tendría el odio de mi padre.-

-Tú padre no te odia.-me susurro él, apreté mis dientes furiosa, ¿Por qué se seguían engallándome?

-Basta Gildartz.- grite quería sacar el dolor que se había acumulado por los años-Lo oí ¡Quién querría a una hija ciega que jamás podrá hacerse cargo de la familia! ¡Quién querría a una hija que mato a su propia madre!-

Las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, al recordar los gritos, la voz furiosa y avergonzada de mi padre.

-Quien querría…-me rendí, abrí mi bastón-Me voy, gracias por todo, nos vemos en una semana…-me despedí y camine a la entrada, en estos casos era mejor estar sola y Gildartz lo sabía de antemano, por ello mismo no me detuvo, me comprendía más de lo que hubiera imaginado, cerré la puerta y me derrumbe en esta, odiaba esta vida, odiaba mi vida, si no fuera por las personas que me apoyaban yo…hace mucho hubiera dado fin a mi vida, pero simplemente no lo hice, los sollozos se hicieron presente y me abrace como cuando de pequeña lo hacía cuando quería que los monstruos y las pesadillas se fueran, esta vez quería alejar a los monstruos de mi pasado, alejar el miedo, alejar la impotencia…alejar todo, estire mis piernas y alce la cabeza, cerré los ojos rendida, me ardían por llorar, y más por la medicina que me habían puesto.

Los sollozos y la melodía de los pájaros se hicieron presente, si tuviera alas podría escapar de esta vida, me inunde con los cantos de las aves y poco a poco me perdí en la oscuridad que me invadía y lo haría por siempre.

.

.

Llegue a la casa baje del auto, aunque esta estaba en oscuras, pronto oscurecería pero no sabía si era buena idea, un ligero temor me invadió al pensar en que me haría Juvia si se enteraba de esto, pero lo aleje, ella me dijo que podía volver cuando quisiera, así que camine a la entrada me detuve en la puerta y toque.

.

.

Llegue a la gran mansión, uh hace mucho que no la visitaba y eso me alegraba, seis años sin ver a mi adorado hermano, ¡oh! estaba emocionada, al bajar del carro las sirvientas me saludaron y toda la cosa, yo igual salude y entre a la casa emocionada, encontrándome con una mujer albina de ojos azules que se veía preocupada, yo me quede quieta al verla.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-pregunte extrañada ya que nunca la había visto, o a la mejor si pero lo había borrado de mi mente, la chica río, ok eso no era bueno.

-Soy Lissana, no te acuerdas de mi Wendy.- respondió con esa sonrisa que me estaba cayendo de la patada.

-Ah, eres la lagartona que andaba detrás de mi hermano eh…-conteste, ella se quedo muda, el estar con mi tía en Francia no había ayudado mucho, mi madre apareció y me abrazo efusivamente, me iba a matar al no poder respirar.

-Mamá no respiro…-

-Lo siento.- se disculpo y se aparto de mi, sonreí y vi a todos lados.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? Quiero verlo.- dije sonriendo, bueno a lo único que volví fue por mi hermano del alma, ella se puso pálida y triste, esa tipa Lissana igual, mire a mi madre-¿Dónde está?-

-Wendy Natsu…él se fue de a casa.-respondió, deje caer mi bolsa, ¿¡Se había ido de la casa!?

-¿¡Que!?- grite sin poderlo creer.

.

.

La puerta sonó, me levante del piso me había quedado dormida, los ladridos de Lily hicieron despabilarme.

-¿Quién?-pregunte, la voz tardó en responder.

-Soy…Natsu Dragneel.-

Natsu, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Abrí la puerta, el olor de su colonia me golpeo, olía bien, mis mejillas ardieron un poco al pensar eso.

-Hola, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte mirando al frente, el río un poco, su risa era tierna.

-Oh, pasaba por aquí y pensé visitar a mi nueva amiga.-

-Oh, es lindo detalle eso.- respondí con una sonrisa, a decir verdad me agrado que viniera a visitarme-Perdona que descortés pasa.-

-No, vine a verte y a ver si ¿Querías cenar conmigo?- me pregunto, yo me quede un momento en silencio, y los nervios se apoderaron de mi, era la primera vez que un chico me invitaba a salir, bueno que conocía apenas, agache la mirada, debería cambiarme ya que llevaba solo una jeans una blusa que Virgo había sacado, al notar mi indecisión Natsu tomo mis manos, de nuevo esa calidez me inundo.

-Di que si, vamos no muerdo.-

-Ja, bien vamos.- dije sonriendo, no sería malo conocerlo mejor, es decir que podría pasar al salir con este chico que era una nueva imagen misteriosa en mi vida.

* * *

_**OoO que les pareció, claro la que contará también la historia será Wendy que hará el papel de hermana celosa y protectora de Natsu, y que le ayudará en su vida amorosa si que ella será un torbellino en la vida de nuestros personajes, ¿Que porque decidí esto? bueno quería alguien que apoyará a Natsu más adelante y también la idea de Sam hermanita de Romeo con cáncer (esto se me ocurrió al ver una película sobre una niña que peleo ante esta enfermedad :'( se llama Camino si no la han visto se la recomiendo) **_

_**Bueno la idea de Sam quería una amiga para ella y quien mejor que Wendy, al principio pensé en Chelia pero decidí crear un personaje más mono (esto no significa que Chelia no es mona aclaro)...**_

_**Así que desde ahora Wendy sera una de las que narre la historia y apoye el Nalu wiiiiii, y quizás nazca por ahí un romance entre ella y Romeo ^^ , esto no quitará que pondré la boda de Gray y Juvia aclaro ya que ellos también son personajes importantes de la historia, pero como esto es Nalu me enfocaré más en este ^^**_

_**Y como siempre digo mina-san espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y como siempre espero sus lindos y amados reviews y pues nos veremos en la próxima, pero Kaede ¿Cada cuando se actualizará este fic? buena pregunta a verdad estaba pensando que cada fin de mes (no me maten por favor xD ) si per quizás si tengo inspiración suba de dos así que recen porque tenga inspiración...**_

_**Mina-san sean felices coman frutas y verduras nos vemos en la proxima :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mina-san Kaede no estaba muerta andaba de floja xD jejejeje ok no, espero que esten felices ya que no se que me dio pero decidí actualizar el fic, basta de platicar vamos al capítulo -3-**

***Neko comienza la historia***

* * *

**_Capítulo 4_**

**_*No hay salida de la realidad, o quizás la realidad solo es u_****_na ilusión de tú deseo a la vida*_**

**_(Recuerdos)_**

**_"pensamientos"_**

Lucy sonrió, yo la miré en realidad es muy linda, salió de la casa con un bastón el cuál abrió y empezó a caminar.

-Y bien… ¿Qué te gustaría comer?- le pregunte con una sonrisa, Lucy sigue viendo al frente con una sonrisa, se detiene y alza un dedo.

-Hamburguesas…- sus ojos brillan, no soportó y suelto en risa, ella infla sus mejillas y me voltea a ver apretando su bastón y sonrojándose-Oye.-

-Lo siento… es que ja sonaste como una niña pequeña.- le contesto, ella se voltea para regresar a la casa, yo la detengo-Lo siento… perdona si te hice enojar.-

-Mo, eres un grosero, me gustan las hamburguesas a parta tú fuiste qué quería comer.- me dice entonces estira su mano, yo la miró con una ceja levantada, ella ríe.

-No me ayudarás, es algo descortés que no guíes a alguien que no ve.-

Su voz suena tranquila pero sin desvanecer esa sonrisa, yo estiró mi mano y la sostengo como si de algo delicado se tratará, ella mira al vació con su otra mano roza la mía.

-Tus manos son suaves… -susurra, por un momento me siento avergonzado, la llevo a mi carro y la pongo en el asiento de enfrente, ella busca el cinturón así que la ayudo, subo a la parte del conductor y arranco.

Lucy mira al frente, por alguna razón esto se volvió algo incómodo.

-Dime ¿Por qué me ha invitado a comer?-me pregunta sin mirarme, sonrió y volteó al frente.

-Digamos que escape de casa.- le digo su cara es de sorpresa, ella me mira.

-Escapaste.-

-Sí por qué soy un chico malo.- ella ríe, yo igual lo hago-No lo crees.-

-Lo que creo es que eres raro, quien huye de su casa eres un tonto.- me dice, yo me detengo en un semáforo y la volteo a ver, ella sonríe como si nada, no es como aquella noche en que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de esos ojos marrones.

-Digamos que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que mi padre me obliga hacer.- le respondo serió, su mirada cambia al igual que su sonrisa se desvanece, ella mira al frente y baja la mirada, ok que dije-Es solo que…-

-Comprendo…- me dice, ella aprieta su bastón- Los padres a veces son demasiado injusto con uno.- susurra, no sé por qué mi respuesta le afecto así, y sin decir más seguimos nuestro camino.

…..

…..

-¿Cómo que se fue?- grite enojada, mi hermano, mi apreciado hermano él se fue, y yo que hago ahora yo solo vine por él, mi mamá no sabe que decir, esa tal Lissana la obligue a que me dejará a solas con ella, no me agrada desde que era más pequeña, ella no me agrada para nada, pero eso no importa ahora mi hermano se ha ido pobrecito.

-Él se fue por qué discutió con tú padre.- me dice mi mamá.

-Oh como si eso fuera sorpresa.- digo con desdén-Ellos se pelean, hasta porque paso la mosca… pero jamás se va de casa, ¿Qué le hicieron?-

-Wendy, Natsu está comprometido con Lissana, ellos se casarán.- me quedo congelada a su respuesta, ¿Qué? Casarse con esa lagartona cabello de anciana, apreté mis puños y tome mis maletas caminando a la salida-Wendy hija espera.

-Wendy.- la voz de mi padre me hace ver a la corredor, está ahí, más grande de lo que recordaba y acabado, con ese cabello rojo y ojos jade, él se acerca con esa seriedad que le da un aspecto de matón, sí lo sé es mi padre pero… no puede decir que esa mirada lo hace ver menos amenazante.

-Padre, eh vuelto.-

-Me doy cuenta… ya vi que te has enterado del compromiso de tú hermano, espero que hables con él y lo hagas entrar en razón, ya que debes apoyarnos esto es por el bien de su futuro.- ¿Su futuro? ¿Su bien? No es así, aprieto mis puños, lo que le hacen a Natsu no es justo no lo es.

-Lo que le hacen a mi hermano a veces es bueno, pero está vez se pasaron.- susurro y los miró con coraje, desde pequeños odie que nos manejarán a su antojo, no te juntes con ese niño ya que no es de nuestra clase, no le hables a él, háblale a ese niño porque su papá es un importante abogado o licenciado… y eran peores con mi hermano, en cierta forma me alegré cuando me enviaron con mi tía a Francia, ya que me liberé de una gran presión, pero y Natsu él aún debía soportarlos ahora ellos decidían sobre su futuro, está vez llegaron muy lejos.

-Así que…- los señalo- Hasta que esto… es mejor que dejen a mi hermano en paz con eso…- les grito y salgo de la casa, empiezo a sudar, es la primera vez que le habló así a mi papá y el miedo era insoportable, pero lo hice, me doy ánimos a mí misma, pero antes de caminar miró mi maleta.

Empiezo a temblar al saber lo que hice-Demonios… les grite, sí regreso ahora ellos me comerán viva, o me matarán… o incluso me enviarían a la Antártida.- entró en pánico, sin darme cuenta yo misma me exilie de mi casa-Y ahora qué haré.- susurro cayendo de rodillas, pero me molesto lo que le están haciendo a mi querido hermano, no pude mantener la boca cerrada, pero no quería ser exiliada como él, espera él… me levanto con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Ya sé dónde me quedaré.- susurro riendo, si alguien me escuchará diría que soy la villana del cuento.

…..

…..

-¿Y qué te parece la comida Lucy?- le pregunto, ella sonríe terminando de comer.

-Es delicioso.- responde con entusiasmo- Jamás había comido una hamburguesa así.-

-Bueno, es que te traje a un lugar muy bueno.- le respondo, tomo mi malteada, unas chicas muy guapas pasan nuestro lado y me sonríen, y se van riendo, yo solo sonrió pero Lucy se ha quedado muy quieta…

-Dime Natsu… ¿No te da pena comer con alguien como yo?- su comentario me deja desconcertado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto, ella sonríe levemente y ladea su cabeza.

-No nada… está muy rica también la malteada.- me dice y sigue comiendo.

-Lucy… ya que somos amigos que tal si preguntamos cosas del otro.- le sugiero, ella deja la malteada.

-Bien, por ahora sé que no eres un secuestrador… ¿No lo eres verdad?-

Río a su comentario-No, pero podría secuestrar a alguien tan bonita como tú.- mi propia respuesta me deja desconcertado ya que salió de la nada, ella agacha la cabeza y sus mejillas se ponen rojas, y empieza a balbucear.

-No yo… no… esto… que quieres preguntar.- me dice cambiando de tema, yo río sí que es linda… me apoyo en mis manos y la miró fijamente a cada movimiento que hace, ella levanta la mirada y de nuevo esos ojos me absorben.

-No lo sé cuéntame de ti… de tú vida.-

Ella alzo los hombros y sonríe.

-Que te puedo decir… pues no ha sido muy buena que digamos.- ella deja de lado la malteada y pone sus manos en la mesa- Soy ciega así que no eh hecho muchas cosas.-

-¿Siempre has sido ciega?- ella se sorprende y agacha la mirada-Lo siento si te incomodó la pregunta.- respondo de inmediato alterado y nervioso, ella ríe.

-Vale, pero no te pongas nervioso.- me dice-Tengo buen oído así que no te pongas nervioso si no, lo sabré y te haré burla.- pone un dedo en su barbilla- Pues no era así… perdí la vista en un accidente a los ocho años, desde entonces soy ciega…-

-¿Acaso no pudiste recuperar la vista con una operación?-pregunto impresionado, ella niega.

-Al principio dijeron que no, después de unos años ya que la medicina avanzo me dieron una respuesta mejor pero… era algo peligrosa… así que decidí quedarme así.- me responde y toma de su malteada, siento tristeza por ella.

-No te gustaría volver a ver.-

Ella sonríe tiernamente, dios sus caras van hacer que me dé algo.

-A veces pienso en eso… ver de nuevo… pero algo en mí me impide que lo haga.-

-¿Tienes miedo?-

-No es miedo… es solo que, siento que no merezco volver a ver.- susurra sin perder esa sonrisa, pero en sus ojos observo dolor y tristeza a pesar de esa sonrisa que puso en sus labios.

-Pero, no estoy enojada, a veces escucho a la gente compadecerme, pero no les preste atención, yo soy fuerte y se luchar, quizás y esto era mi destino, ser ciega para así poder amar más la cosas, para ser mejor persona… aunque.- pone su mano enfrente de su cara-Quisiera a veces poder ver cosas… el mar, el cielo, pero nunca más lo haré…-

Algo dentro de mí me hace querer abrazarla, me ha conmovido, una chica así, creí que desearía ver con todas su fuerzas, pero ella está conforme con su destino, mi mano se mueve sola y roco su mejilla, ella se exalta, sonrió me gustan sus expresiones.

-Eres impresionante.- susurro, Lucy voltea la cabeza de nuevo ese sonrojo sale en sus mejillas.

-No creo serlo…- dice y toma su malteada-La malteada está rica.- dice yo alejo mi mano, quizás y no era una coincidencia conocernos, ya que algo dentro de mí no quiere alejarse de ella, ahora no podré alejarme de ella, no sé por qué pero siento que si me voy y la dejo sola, yo…

-Ahora tú cuéntame ¿Quién en verdad eres Natsu?- me dice recuperando esa bella sonrisa- Cómo eres, de qué color son tus ojos, cabello… piel…-

-Que te puedo decir soy guapo…-

-Je, claro eso se llama vanidad.- me responde guiñándome un ojo.

-Oye lo soy…-le reclamó, ella empieza reír, su risa me contagia… ella encantadora, en todos los sentidos, una flor que debe ser cuidada con delicadeza y cariño, le platico un poco de mi vida, y como mis padres son una molestia, pero excluyo lo de Lissana… no quiero decirle eso, no aún.

…..

….

-Llegue.- grite y entre a la habitación, pero no hay nadie-Mo que malo es…-susurro y pongo mis maletas en la sala y me acuesto en el sillón-Nya es tan suave…- me acorruco, desde que llegue del viaje no eh descansado, pero ahora lo haré, ya que algo me dice que tardará

-Buenas noches…- diciendo esto me pongo en mi modo "No me despiertes porque te morderé".

…

…..

Llegamos a la casa de Lucy mientras reíamos, nuestra platica fue buena, me enteré que a ella le encanta las hamburguesas, los días soleados, salir a caminar con Lily su perro que casi hace que me dé un infarto, ir al mar para sentir el agua en sus pies, no le gustan las espinacas, y adora el helado de vainilla, que vivía con su nana Virgo y su doctor Gildartz era su tío, pero había algo más que ocultaba sin embargo con lo que me había dicho me sentía satisfecho.

-Gracias por la comida.- me dijo caminando a su casa, subió con cuidado el escalón, volteo estaba muy cercas de mí- Estuvo muy rico Salamander.-

-No me digas así.- le respondí, por alguna razón le dije mi nombre que me pusieron en secundaria por ser un niño problema, y me chocaba que me dijeran así, ella río-Lo siento… gracias al alegrado mi tarde.-

-Igual tú la mía, si quieres podríamos hacerlo más seguido.-

-Pero debes ir a la escuela.- me respondió poniendo una cara de enojo pero en vez de verse enojada parecía una pequeña niña inflando sus mejillas- No quiero ser la culpable de que repruebes.-

-Bien, iré a la escuela, pero deberás salir más seguido conmigo.- le digo, ella lo piensa y asiente.

-Bien.- estira su mano-Nos vemos Natsu gracias.-

-Nos vemos Lucy.- me despido de ella tomó su mano, pero la jaló un poco y deposito un beso en su mejilla, ella se aleja y se sonroja.

-Tú…tú….-

-Nos vemos Lucy.- le digo y corro al auto, ella se queda estática en su puerta, subo y arrancó empiezo a reír, nunca me había sentido así de feliz a lado de una persona, Lucy es especial así que sería difícil que me alejarán de ella.

-Será genial verla de nuevo.- susurro, llego al departamento aun con una sonrisa, al entrar todo está oscura, y al prender la luz algo me tira y el cabello azul vuela, caigo de sentado y miró esa cabellera azul que huele a moras, me sorprendo que hace ella aquí.

-Hermano llegaste.-

-Wendy ¿Qué haces aquí? Más que eso… ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-Hoy y pues estoy aquí por qué.- mi pequeña hermana se señala con una enorme sonrisa-Desde ahora viviré aquí.-

-¡¿Qué?!- grito ella solo sonríe triunfante.

Después de que mi traviesa hermana me explicaré que se reveló a mis padres, les grito, y que huyo de su propia casa pues, no pude negarme ah que se quedará, a quien engaño su carita de gatito a punto de llorar no me dio el coraje para regresarla a la mansión.

-Bien pero solo será un tiempo.-

-Sí gracias hermano.- dice y me abraza, yo sonrió y acarició su cabeza- Oye tienes novia.-

Su pregunta me hace toser "Novia" y la imagen de Lucy aparece en mi mente, diablos por qué pensé en ella, sacudo la cabeza.

-No, ya sabes mis padres me comprometieron con Lissana.- le respondo, ella me mira entrecerrando los ojos-Qué.-

-No sé pero no te creó… al menos debe gustarte alguien o me dirás que quieres a esa lagartona.- dice enojada, así es Wendy ha nombrado a Lissana lagartona, suspiro le doy un leve golpe en su frente no quiero seguir con esa conversación.

-Bien vete a dormir, supongo que por ahora no estudiarás.-cambió de tema, ella suspira.

-No lo creó ya que aún no sé cómo deberé arreglar las cosas aquí.- susurra, Wendy estuvo en una escuela particular con maestros que solo le daban clases a ella, así que esta traviesa ya había acabado la secundaria a su edad eso fue rápido, en cambió yo… sin comentarios, Wendy siempre fue una niña inteligente, razón por la que mi tía sugirió que estudiará en el extranjero lo cual si dio resultados.

-Bien, me dormiré ya.- dice separándose de mí-Puse mi ropa en el cuarto vació.-

-Ya habías desempacado.- digo sorprendido, ella me saca la lengua sonriendo-Oye.-

-Hasta mañana hermano.- diciendo eso la pequeña peli azul salió hecha un rayo al cuarto, me dejo caer en el sillón, ahora debía convivir con mi hermana, no era que no me gustará pero como estaban las cosas, rezaba por qué mis padres no se enfadarán tanto con ella.

Mis padres, no sé cómo estarán las cosas, pero debo encontrar una forma de romper ese compromiso, no sé como pero lo haré, sin perjudicar que la herencia se me sea cancelada, eh soportado mucho así que no iba a permitir que me quitarán lo que era por ley mío

-No voy hacer de nuevo su títere, está vez ya no…-mis padres verían que ya no soy una pieza más de su tablero de ajedrez.

…..

…..

-Hime está muy feliz.- Virgo me dice, yo solo asiento y terminó de tomar mi café-Al parecer su cita con ese peli rosa le fue bien.-

-Él es un chico agradable un buen amigo.- le respondí llevando mi taza al fregadero, ella ríe levemente pero la escucho-Qué es gracioso.-

-Bueno esa sonrisa no es por qué sea un buen amigo…-

Su comentario me hace avergonzarme, así que me agarro de la pared rumbo a mi cuarto.

-Buenas noches.- le digo y cierro mi puerta, mi corazón se aceleró, al estar ha lado de Natsu me da una seguridad es como la seguridad que me dan Juvia, Gray, Loke, Gildartz, Virgo y Sam, pero hay algo diferente, algo que hace que mi corazón sienta calidez, agarro mi mano y la aprieto a mi pecho.

-Algo que me hace querer estar a su lado.-

Su aroma es agradable, y su voz me gusta… pero él es mi amigo, quizás y es por qué hace mucho no tenía un nuevo amigo, si eso debe ser, me acuesto en la cama y cierro los ojos, recordando un poco la voz de Natsu y su risa… aunque no pueda ver su cara, sé que él es un chico muy guapo el cual consideró mi amigo pero no sé por qué esa palabra no me hace sentir llena.

…..

….

Abro la puerta lentamente, mi hermano está dormido, cómo ronca… con paso lento y silencioso me acerco a su mesita de noche y tomó su celular, sonrió y salgo despacio de la habitación, me siento ene l sillón y empieza hacer mi magia con los aparatos electrónicos.

-Bingo.- grito pero de inmediato me tapo mi boca, miró a mis espaldas pero Natsu no despierta, suspiro y empiezo a buscar en sus fotos, me sonrojo al ver unas fotos que revelan lo loco que es mi hermano y sus amigos… en fin… voy a su álbum de cámara y sonrió ya que encuentro la imagen de una chica, están en un restaurante de hamburguesas, la chica está sonriendo, sí que es bonita, su cabello rubio y ojos marrones, al parecer debe tener la misma edad de mi hermano, eso me hace pensar que ella es la chica por la que mi hermano se sonrojo.

-Mira mentiroso no que no tenías novia.- digo con una enorme sonrisa- ¿Quién será? Se ve amable- susurro pero no importa, esto deberá funcionar, está vez no dejaré que mis padres controlen a mi hermano, el merece ser feliz y si él quiere a esta chica lo ayudaré.

-El plan de Wendy cupido comienza ahora….-

…..

….

* * *

**El capítulo fue algo corto pero era parte del relleno que debía poner, pero en el que sigue empieza lo bueno xD Ya que Wendy modo cupido empezara a moverse...**

**Jejejeje esa Wendy es un desastre, muchas cosas pasarán de ahora en adelante, y más para Natsu y Lucy... no se que más poner habrá Wendy x Romeo sip... pero eso será más adelante, ¿Cuando empezará el Nalu? bueno ya casi empieza -3- ¿Habrá boda de Gray y Juvia? esto quizás despues de la boda de Loke y Aries... Lissana la odiarán en este fic? no creo ya que en sí ella no será la que lastime a Lucy... pero quien sabe quizás y si la odien solo porque se interpone entre Natsu y Lucy xD**

**Natsu es un ambicioso? sí xD pero eso cambie debido a cierta personita :3 **

**Bueno chicos espero un lindo review vamos no les cuesta nada saben que me agrada sus comentarios de amor y muerte xD **

**Mina-san nos vemos a la próxima sean felices y coman frutas y verduras**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Si Kaede sigue viva jejejje no estaba muerta andaba de... bueno calmemonos, después de siglos, años, días, semanas meses okay la secuencia ya no tuvo sentido Kaede actualiza un nuevo capítulo de My perfect bride jejeje **

**espero que no haya tardado mucho... esperen si fue mucho una disculpa, pro inspiración-chan no llegaba y la tarea no ayduaba mucho que digamos, así que me di una escapada para actualizar y traerles un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste y empiezan a sacar teorías locas de lo que se vendrá, bueno basta de charla vamos al capítulo...**

**~Neko-vampiro comienza la historia~**

* * *

**_Capítulo 5_**

**_Wendy._**

-Desayuna rápido, debo irme a la escuela.-

-Sí.- le respondí a mi hermano quien tomo un jugo del refrigerador y se dirigió a la sala a ver la televisión, hace una semana y media que llegue a su casa y digamos que las cosas han pasado con normalidad pero… aun no le puedo sacar la sopa de quien es esa chica rubia, la primera vez que le comente sobre chicas rubias él, digamos que empezó a actuar como niño en plena primavera, lo cual por salvar mi pura e inocente mente salí corriendo del departamento.

El segundo intento yo le comente que quien le gustaba, a lo que él me pregunto si yo ya tenía novio, así que para salvar mi honor y evitar decirle que ningún chico se me ha declarado desde que fui a estudiar al extranjero debí cambiar de conversación, la tercera vez intente revisar de nuevo su celular, por desgracia, dejémoslo en que ahora tengo prohibido entrar a su cuarto si no quiero también desterrarme de su departamento.

-Ah, no puedo con esto.- miro mi cereal, algo no andaba bien, desde que llegue aquí mis padres no han hecho nada por que regrese a casa, la segunda noche mi madre llamo preguntándome donde estaba, yo le dije que estaba con Natsu y ella se quedó más tranquila, pero a lo que respecta a Natsu… no se sí él en verdad aceptará esa boda, pero si no quiere entonces yo lo apoyaría porque estuviera con aquella chica rubia que de seguro le gustaba.

-Oye ¿Por qué estas sonriendo de esa forma?- Natsu me jalo mi mejilla haciendo que lo mirará.

-Lo decidí así que después me agradeces.- dije señalándolo y empezando a reír, me dirigí a mi habitación y la cerré-A quien engaño.- me tire en el suelo pataleando-No encuentro una solución, y sí en verdad a Natsu no le gusta esa chica y me estoy equivocando…-

Pero últimamente Natsu sale casi todos los días a cenar afuera y cuando llega tiene una sonrisa de tarado y cuando le pregunto regresa su frialdad hacia los temas de romance, sí que es raro, raro, raro espera.

-Ya se me prendió el foco.- susurre, o vaya Wendy eres una genio, incluso yo misma me doy miedo por mis pensamientos, tome mi gorra y me la puse, estamos en pleno verano y algo que no quiero es darme una quemada de aquellas, tome mi mochila guardando mis llaves, mi celular, el mapa de la ciudad y la llave del candado de mi bicicleta, ahora sé quién puede ayudarme a conseguir pistas sobre esa chica rubia.

…

…

_**Natsu.**_

-¿A dónde irás?- le pregunte a mi hermana quien salió de su cuarto con una mochila y su gorra, ella volteo con una sonrisa la cual me dio un escalofrío horrible.

-Voy a pasear ¿Puedo salir hermanito?- dijo con esa sonrisa de niña buena a la cual por desgracia soy débil.

-Vale, pero te llamaré después de que terminen mis clases ¿Quieres que pase por ti?-

-No hace falta llevaré la bicicleta.- diciendo esto la pequeña peli azul abre la puerta y me mira- llegaré en la tarde suerte en la escuela hermano.-

Y se va, aun no me acostumbro a tener a Wendy aquí, es decir no la veía desde hace años, pero el que este a mi lado en vez de mis padres me ayuda y en cierto modo me hace feliz, aunque hasta ni yo sabía lo celoso y posesivo que puedo ser con mi pequeña hermanita, ahorita incluso me da pendiente que salga sola pero que se le va hacer después de todo ya no es aquella pequeña niña que siempre andaba tras de mí con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sonrío ante aquel lindo recuerdo, tomo mi mochila y las llaves de mi cuarto, tomo el elevador directo al estacionamiento, aunque en serió me aburre ir a la escuela, hay clases que me agradan, subí al auto y salí del edificio.

….

….

_**Wendy**_

Sí estaba en lo correcto él sabía él más mínimo detalle sobre lo que ha hecho mi hermano en estos últimos años, o más bien en las últimas dos semanas, pero eso significaría.

-Adiós a mi mesada.- me detengo en un semáforo mientras checo en el mapa de la ciudad algo llama mi atención al mirar un chico de cabellera oscura pasar pero se va de inmediato, por alguna razón creí que me estaba mirando, el semáforo pasa a verde y continúo con mi camino, esta vez no regresaría con las manos vacías.

…

…

_**Lucy**_

-Princesa ya está todo listo.-Virgo me llama desde la puerta, tomo mi bastón ayudada por la pared llego a donde Virgo me sostiene y me ayuda a bajar la escalera, escucho a Lily ladrar pero Virgo le ordena que se calle a lo que mi cachorrito hace caso, sonrió al sentir como llega a mis piernas y empieza a querer lamerlas pero el pantalón de mezclilla se lo impide, Virgo lo regaña y Lily se acuesta en mis pies, Virgo me da aquella barra de metal que siempre lleva Lily para guiarme en la calle.

-Vamos Lily.- le ordeno, siento como se levanta de mis pies y empieza a caminar, como siempre va a mi paso y no se jala ni nada, cuando perdí la vista, Virgo y Guildartz me llevaron junto a Lily a una institución donde se estrenaban a los perros para ser guías de personas ciegas como yo, nos costó todos años y medio el que Lily aprendiera todas se podría decir reglas y cosas que debe hacer para ayudarme cuando ando sola en la calle que no es muy habitual que digamos, lo bueno es que es un perro inteligente y siempre cuida de mí.

-Lily alto.- Virgo habla y Lily se detiene, escucho como los carros empiezan a pasar, vaya sí que van rápido por la manera en que se mueve mi cabello cuando estos pasan, Virgo suspira-Princesa creo que jamás la dejaré sola.-

-Virgo no estoy sorda sabes, además Lily sabe que cuando están pasando carros debe detenerse.- sonrió, pero Virgo al parecer está nerviosa como siempre que salimos, la única vez que salí a sola con Lily nos quedamos en el parque donde esperamos a Guildartz por alguna razón esos dos se alocaron y nos prohibieron de nuevo salir solos, Lily me jala para que crucemos la calle, seguimos caminando unos minutos más hasta que Lily me jala para dar la vuelta, siento como sube y yo le sigo subiendo el escalón, después otro, es increíble como él me puede ayudar con estás cosas.

-Llegaron.- escucho esa voz gruesa y débil delante de mí, Lily se detiene y yo hago lo mismo-Buenos días.-

-Buenos días Rogue.- saludo al chico, Virgo le devuelve el saludo-Estoy lista para la clase.- sonrío como siempre lo hago.

-Me voy joven Rogue, le encargo como siempre a Lucy.-

-Claro yo me encargo.- Rogue toma mi otra mano guiándome adentro, Lily por supuesto empieza a caminar con nosotros.

-Princesa vendré por usted así que no se mueva de aquí.- me grita mi nana yo solo asiento con la cabeza, escucho como la puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros, seguimos caminando hasta que damos vuelta y escucho como la puerta se abre.

-Buenos días Lucy.- me saluda Yuki yo le devuelvo el saludo, Rogue me quita mi guía de las manos y escucho como le quita su correa especial a Lily el cual me jala del pantalón, yo me inclino y lo acaricio, su pelaje me hace cosquillas por lo que empieza a reír.

-Bien Lily como siempre se buen perro eh.- le digo el ladra levemente y lame mi cara.

-Ven Lily vamos.- Yuki le habla y Lily se va de mi lado, Rogue me ayuda a pararme y salimos de ese lugar, seguimos caminando, esta vez damos varias vueltas hasta que escucho la tercera puerta abrirse y cerrase detrás de mí, Rogue me sienta en una silla, pongo mis manos en el pupitre y el me da un libro.

-Bien comencemos donde nos quedamos.- me dice, yo asiento y abro el libro en la cuarto hoja, empieza a pasar mis dedos por las celdas de la página empezando con el aprendizaje del día de hoy.

….

….

_**Wendy.**_

-Bien aquí tienes.- dije con un puchero, ahí se va mi mesada, a decir verdad tuve que guardar un poco en mi cuarto, ya que este tipo es un estafador de primera y pensar que somos familia, él empezó a reír lo cual me irrito, no sé ni porque le pedí ayuda, me muestra las fotos, no sé si sentir alegría o miedo al ver a Natsu en todas ellas, miro a mi primo y tiemblo.

-Eres un acosador lo sabías.- le dije mirándolo, él empezó a reír-No te rías das miedo.-

-O vamos también tengo de Erza quieres ver.- me dice mostrándome una foto de la peli roja.

-No gracias… y bien sabes quién es ella.- le pregunto, él asiente y señala a la rubia.

-Por lo que se es una nueva amiga que se consiguió mi primito… se llama, se llama…- empieza a tratar de pensar por lo que su cabello negro tapa sus ojos y al abrirlos sonríe-No me acuerdo.-

Mi mano sale con velocidad pegándole en la cabeza.

-Esa información no me sirve.- grito parándome de la silla y recogiendo las fotos.

-Espera Wen.- me grita haciendo que me detenga, él se agarra el cabello alborotándolo-Solo sé que vive cercas del norte de la ciudad y por alguna extraña razón jamás sale sola… solo eso sé.-

-¿Por qué parte de la ciudad?-pregunto ansiosa.

-Por el lado de la montaña, creo que de aquí te harías 20 minutos con tú bicicleta.-yo suspiro y salgo de la cafetería, él me sigue mientras desencadeno la bici-Por cierto lo hice bien, ne, ne.-

-Sí pero…- le jalo la mejilla-Deja de acosar a Natsu y Erza, sabes te matarán si se enteran que los acosas.-

-No es acosar.- dice zafándose de mi agarre-Son negocios…no creas que no sé qué esos dos deben tener sus obligaciones como primogénitos de sus familias.- su mirada cambia a una seria pero con una sonrisa en sus labios la cual detesto-Sí por alguna razón Natsu no quiere seguir su compromiso, no crees que mis tíos querrán saber la razón de ello.-

-Tú, serías capaz de enseñarle esas fotos a mis padres.- digo mirándolo con desprecio, no por nada él jamás me agrado y creo que nunca lo hará, se encoje de hombros y se da la vuelta-Oye.-

-Depende de que humor este, además… sí Natsu no decide nada antes de mi viaje a Francia, tranquila yo no diré nada, pero si ese tonto se le ocurre rechazar su propuesta de matrimonio antes de que me vaya….- diciendo esto se dirigió a un carro-Nos vemos Wendy Dragneel.-

Aprieto mis puños, la familia de mi padre sí que era la peor, solo rezaba porque ese estúpido se largara a Francia lo más antes posible, antes que mi padre descubriera el por qué mi hermano no quería casarse.

…

…

_**Lucy**_

Termine de tocar el piano, que seamos sinceros sonó horrible, Rogue solo escuchaba sus pequeñas risitas lo cual me avergonzaba.

-No te rías malo.- me queje alejando mis dedos del piano, me levante de la silla y camine, al sentir la mesa la recorrí por el lado derecho encontrándome con la silla, me senté en ella e infle mis mejillas enojada, Rogue se acercó a mí y me dio un papel.

-Estás mejorando, vamos nadie dijo que sería fácil.- me dice acariciando mi cabeza, Rogue es un estudiante voluntario para enseñarle a los chicos con discapacidades como yo a aprender a tocar instrumentos y darles clases en general, Virgo me empezó a traer aquí después de que llegamos a esta ciudad, al principio me negué, pero poco después decidí hacerlo, Rogue llego dos años después que ingrese a esta escuela, al principio él decía que era por órdenes de sus padres pero poco después empezó a tomarle cariño a todos los que estamos aquí y pues el chico se quedó.

-Espera ahora vuelvo.- me dice y escucho como deja la habitación, suspiro y cierro mis ojos, no escucho nada, todo es silencioso lo cual me pone un poco nervioso, si pasara algo, ni enterada de lo que es, pero no tardó mucho en escuchar como un pájaro al parecer se para en una ventana y empieza a cantar, es lindo escucharlos, puedo apreciar mejor su tonada y empapándome de la alegría de su canto, la puerta se abre y supongo que el pajarito se va ya que su canción es interrumpida de golpe, la silla a lado mía es jalada y alguien se sienta, mis manos son tomadas por lo cual de inmediato reconozco que es Rogue, escucho como algo es depositado en la mesa y mis manos se posan en ella, la caja de madera hace que un escalofría recorra mi columna hasta mis pies, la fría madera se apodera de mis manos y trago al pensar de lo que se trata.

-Virgo me dio esto cuando nos vimos, dijo que quizás esta vez quisieras tocarlo.- susurra Rogue abriendo el estuche, alzo mis manos y cuando las vuelvo a bajar ahí está, ese instrumento que hace años no tocaba, ese instrumento en donde la música salía tan normal de mis dedos, tan hermosa que deleitaba los oídos de mis padres y siempre con una sonrisa escuchaban atentamente hasta que las notas se perdían en el viento claro que todo eso fue antes de aquella desgracia.

-No lo haré Rogue.- digo molesta y quito mis manos del estuche, escucho a Rogue suspirar y volver a cerrar los seguros del instrumento.

-Tú antes sabías tocar muy bien, ¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo?- me pregunto el chico, yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza

-Eso sería espantoso, ya que la última persona que me escucho tocar fue mi madre...-al decir eso Rogue se queda en silencio, así es no puedo volver a tocar es triste y solitario instrumento, después de todo ¿Quién podría escucharme ahora? Ya que la última persona que me escucho hacerlo fue mi difunta madre.

….

….

La clase termina, guardo las pocas cosas que traje, vamos por Lily donde me recibe con alegría, le ponemos su correa especial y en pocos minutos Lily entra en modo perro guía, Rogue empieza a hablar con Yuki mientras yo escucho como unos niños juegan en el jardín donde estoy.

-Lucy ahora vuelvo, no te muevas de aquí, debo ayudar en una cosa.- Rogue me dice y me deja el estuche del instrumento en mis manos, estoy a punto de quejarme cuando escucho que se va corriendo, suspiro y aprieto el instrumento, me quito la mochila y por suerte el estuche cabe a la perfección, me lo pongo de nuevo en la espalda, por alguna extraña razón no quiero regresar a casa, así que una idea se me cruza por la cabeza, me levanto y estiro mi mano hasta que doy con la cabeza de Lily, la lame y me incoo y lo acaricio.

-Lily y si hacemos una travesura…- le digo con una sonrisa, me levanto y tenso la correa especial, agarro el tubo más fuerte y aspiro el aire-Vámonos Lily.- ordeno y Lily empieza a caminar guiándome afuera de la escuela después de todo ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar?

…

…

_**Wendy**_

Me detengo en una pequeña plaza a descansar, aun me faltaba recorrido para llegar a aquella zona en donde me señalo aquel hijo de su mamá pero ya no puedo más, de haber sabido que estaba muy pesada la ida hubiera pagado un taxi, saco mi botella de agua que compre en una tienda y la bebo, pero entonces escucho un bello sonido proveniente de un violín, me levanto de la banca y empiezo a caminar, en dirección de donde viene la música, al legar ahí una chica de cabello rubio lo está tocando pero al parecer con miedo porque algunas notas salen raras, pero eso no lo hace sonar mal, me acerco más y el perro que es un pastor alemán que además están lindo y enorme y estaba sentado en los pies lado de ella se levanta y me gruñe, ella detiene su tonada.

-¿Quién es?- me pregunta, yo dejo la bicicleta en pasto y me acerco a ella, el perro se poner en guardia, pero la chica lo toca y empieza a tranquilizarlo haciendo que el perro se acueste de nuevo en sus pies, eso me da más confianza y me acerco más a ella.

-Lo siento, es que estabas tocando el violín, a mí me gusta mucho ese instrumento y el arpa.- le digo un poco avergonzada, pero la chica no voltea solo mira hacia el frente, pero una sonrisa sale de su boca.

-En serió, por el sonido de tú voz creo que no tienes más de 15 años verdad.- dice, yo me sorprende, ni siquiera me ha visto y pudo deducir mi edad solo por mi voz, me acerco más hasta que la puedo ver, sus ojos marrones brillan con el brillo del atardecer, sus manos sostienen ese violín de color vino y de inmediato reconozco esa sonrisa-Y dime pequeña ¿Qué hace una niña como tú sola por este lugar?-

Me pregunta yo la miro sorprendida ya que sus ojos miran hacia el frente sin mirarme, yo muevo mi mano enfrente de su cara y me doy cuenta, levo mis manos a la boca para retener una expresión, sin perder su sonrisa voltea hacia donde estoy miro al perro a lado de ella quien tiene una de esas cosas especiales que usan los perros de guía, hasta que caigo en lo que pasa, esa chica es la de la foto de Natsu pero no es todo ella es…es…

-Soy ciega, te has sorprendido.- responde cerrando los ojos, yo sigo impresionada, y algo en mi hace que me emocione, si es verdad que Natsu gusta de esta chica entonces, entonces, Natsu sí que estaba demasiado enamorado para querer pelear por esta linda chica, y yo lo ayudaría esta vez creo que le daba mi permiso para que ella fuera mi cuñada.

-Hola soy Wendy.- digo con una sonrisa y sostengo su mano a lo que ella al parecer se impresiona-Seamos amigas…-

-Eh.- responde mientras el perro a lado de ella ladea su cabeza emitiendo un puchero.

….

….

_**Natsu**_

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y apenas habíamos salido de la escuela, por las estúpidas bromas de ese tarado la maestra nos castigó y nos puso a correr 100 vueltas por la cancha, haría picadillo a ese tipo cuando lo viera, me dirigí agotado a mi carro, por salir deprisa ya ni vi a Gray o a Gajeel solo quería llegar a mi lindo ya acogedor departamento y dormir, espera… saco mi celular y miro el mensaje.

-Mierda.- susurro y lo leo, por estar molesto y con ganas de asesinar a Henry se me había olvidado halarle a Wendy, por suerte esta había enviado un mensaje diciendo que estaba bien y llegaría a casa con una amiga, suspiro aliviado.

-Natsu.- la voz de la chica me hace mirar al frente, ella se separa del mi carro y camina hacia mí, hablando de molestias, Lissana se acerca a mí con preocupación-Por qué no me hablaste, estaba preocupada, tú mamá dijo que habías huido de casa…estaba preocupada.- susurra tristemente, en este caso ella no parece una molestia, pero el solo hecho de que me quieran casar con ella la convierta en una maldita molestia.

-No debo decirte que hago o dejo de hacer.- le respondo cortantemente y me dirigí al carro, ella se interpone en la puerta impidiendo que me suba-Lissana no estoy de humor…-

-Yo tampoco.- grita furiosa-Llevas días ignorándome, y no solo eso, no me hablas o contestas mis llamadas, sabes que tan cabreada me he puesto por ti.-

-No me vengas con tus malditas quejas.- le grito alejándola de la puerta, pero ella sigue de terca y la vuelve a cerrar.

-Natsu ¿Por qué me tratas así?- me dice con lágrimas en los ojos, demonios una chica llorando no de nuevo-Me tratas mal siendo yo tú prometida.-

-No me vengas con eso Lissana, sabes que eso es obra de nuestros padres, además yo no acepte nada.-

-Mentiroso, lo aceptaste…-

-Claro porque no quiero que me deshereden, pero conseguiré que la herencia no se me sea quitada por no casarme contigo.- le digo secamente, ella aprieta sus puños y eleva la voz.

-Soy tú prometida así que respétame además tú y yo si nos casaremos.-

-Tu y yo no nos casaremos acéptalo de una vez Lissana.- le dije, ya estaba harto, primero el destierro de Wendy, que por cierto ella se desterró sola, segundo mi confusión por aquella chica, no podía solucionar todo en la vida.

-Natsu a ti ¿Te gusta alguien más?- me pregunto aterrada y desesperada, ¿Qué si me gustaba alguien más?

-Claro que no.- respondí, pero no sé porque sentí que estaba mintiendo, la imagen de Lucy sonriendo me tomo tan desprevenido que no sentí cuando Lissana me abrazo-Oye…-

-Natsu te amo.- susurro llorando, suspiro pesadamente, Lissana desde niños siempre me siguió y me ha amado, pero lo malo es que yo no la amo, jamás podré hacerlo, y no es que la odie ni nada, es mi amiga de infancia pero, el compromiso fue lo que mando a la mierda nuestra amistad, ahora creía que podía manejar mi vida y relaciones como se le antojará, a decir verdad si lo analizo bien no es su culpa, después de todo actúa solo como una chica enamorada, es culpa de nuestros padres con sus estúpidas ideas.

-Lissana ya…- pero mi celular me interrumpe saco mi celular de la bolsa y lo contesto-Hola.-

_-Natsu ¿Dónde estás?-_La voz de Gray suena preocupada, ¿Acaso él no estaba en su casa?

-Estoy saliendo de la escuela.- le contesto, un llanto se escucha al otro lado de la llamada, ¿Es Juvia? Escucho como la voz de Gray se quiebra esta ¿Nervioso?

_-Dime por lo que más quieras que Lucy está contigo.-_

Lucy, separo a Lissana de mi cuerpo mi cuerpo esta acelerado-Que pasa con ella… ¿Qué pasa con Lucy?- le pregunto aterrado, mi corazón esta tan acelerado y mi cuerpo tiembla y la imagen de Lucy me llega a la mente como si jamás la fuera a volver a ver.

…

…

* * *

_**¿Que les parecio? mmmm quien es el primo y será un obstáculo entre Natsu y Lucy... Wendy empieza a tener juego en esta historia de amor, quien sabe quizás y ella también le espera algo lindo por descubrir...**_

_**Mina-san espero sus lindos reviews y nos vemos a la próxima que espeor que sea pronto bye bye **_

_**Sean felices y coman frutas y verduras ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mis amados mortales minna-san hace muchos ayeres que no nos vemos, y que al fin Kaede se digno a escribir el fic con una noticia ^u^ pero eso les diré al final del capítulo (tranquilos que no es nada malo y no los voy a trollear de nuevo xD )  
bien comencemos ...

~Neko-vampiro comienza la historia~

* * *

_**(Recuerdos)**_

_**"Pensamientos"**_

_**Natsu**_

No se sí reírme, gritar, reclamar, simplemente me quede parado en la puerta de mi departamento contemplando aquella escena.

—Hermanito llegaste bienvenido. — si algún día me dicen que Wendy es una dulce e inocente niña juró que lo golpearía antes de reírme. ¿Qué clase de escena era esa? La chica que andamos buscando como locos, la que hizo que casi me diera un ataque, esa chica tonta estaba en mi mesa tomando té con mi hermana menor, mientras Lily quien es el que la ayuda a ir por la calle esta acostado en la alfombra de la sala.

—Hola Natsu. — por fin la culpable del alboroto habla con una sonrisa, sonrisa que me hace apretar los dientes por el enojo que siento, sin decir nada me voy a mi cuarto y azotó la puerta, masajeo mi sien hasta que me contestan por el celular.

—La encontré estaba con Wendy. —digo con voz neutra, Gray empieza hacer tantas preguntas que cómo que con Wendy, qué hacía con ella, las demás las ignoró ya que no quiero contestar nada.

_—llamaré a Juvia para que le avise a Virgo y Gildartz, gracias Natsu_. —cuelga, me tiró en mi cama y cierro los ojos, ahora todo tenía sentido, el que Wendy me hiciera aquellas preguntas sobre si me gustaba alguien, la chica rubia, el que estuviera indagando en mi celular, ella creía que me gustaba Lucy y trataba de que estuviéramos juntos —Esa entrometida, pero va a ver... —susurre lanzando una almohada al piso, aquella chistosita me las pagaría y me explicaría que carajos estaba pasando por su cabecita al hacer todo aquel alboroto.

_**Lucy**_

La puerta al cerrase tan fuerte hizo que cerrara los ojos por el ruido, Natsu estaba muy molesto.

Wendy me invito a tomar té a su casa, al principio lo dude e incluso casi hago que Lily corriera para que me alejará de ella creyendo que podría ser un engaño, pero noto mis nervios y me explicó que ella era hermana menor de Natsu y que solo quería conocerme mejor y ser mi amiga, su voz me indicó que no mentía, me hizo sentir segura, al final accedí a ir con ella pero jamás me dijo que vendríamos al departamento de Natsu, al saber aquello casi grito de la impresión, es decir qué diablos hacemos en el departamento de Natsu, pero esa niña habla tanto que al final se me olvido preguntar hasta que llego Natsu.

—Mi hermano es malhumorado. —Wendy comento riendo, toco la mesa buscando la taza de té y tomando de ella.

—Es normal, me traes a su casa cualquiera que llegará a su hogar y observará a alguien que no invito se pondría igual. —Dije suspirando, pero la voz divertida de Wendy me hizo ver que aquello le parecía gracioso—Tú ¿Sabías que conocía a Natsu?

—Claro. — Me responde— Así que quería saber qué tipo de chica eras, ya que mi hermanito casi no tiene amigas, y el que seas su amiga me llena de curiosidad. —

— ¿Curiosidad? —saca una risita y escucho que agarra su taza de té y ya no pregunto nada aun así ella sigue hablando—Él no tuvo amigos, siempre lo controlo nuestro padre ya que es el heredero de la empresa siempre lo trato como algo inalcanzable, perfecto... Pero llega el momento de que te hartas de eso, por eso... Ahora no dejaré que le hagan lo mismo, una cosa fue que lo controlaran cuando era un niño y otra el que quieran manejar su vida y futuro. —esas palabras las dice tan secamente y llenas de tristeza, se lo que implica aquella vida así que comprendo cómo se siente, el que te elijan amigos, no te permitan salir e incluso divertirte, esa vida de lujos es muy triste y solitaria en ese aspecto.

—Y a ti. —

—Yo escape. —responde con gracia—Hui a Francia con mi tía, deje solo a Natsu y solo hui ja soy la oveja negra de la familia. —

—Wendy. — susurro, puedo sentir el dolor en su voz, ella lleva mucho dolor su voz suena como si en cualquier momento se fuera a quebrar, esa chica al igual que Natsu ¿Qué tanto habían pasado?

—Yo soy una cobarde, se perfectamente que mi padre me deja hacer lo que quiero ya que no me necesita ahora ya que lo único que le interesa es Natsu, pero algún día después de haber terminado los intereses con Natsu seguirá conmigo.

La puerta al abrirse retumba en el lugar, las pisadas al bajar las escaleras se detienen a lado de mí y no soy adivina para saber quién es.

—Lucy se tiene que ir, Wendy iré a dejarla.

—Claro hermanito. — su voz suena ahora con alegría, al parecer ocultaba su tristeza muy bien ante Natsu. Él me toma del brazo y hace que me levante, antes de que me gire yo inclino la cabeza

—Gracias por el té y las galletas Wendy estuvo muy rico.

—Que genial que te gustaron, para la otra horneare un pastel. —responde mientras pone en mi mano el aparato de Lily y este lame mi mano—Lily ahora vas a trabajar así que cuida de Lucy. — su voz mandona hace que Lily ladre sonrió y Natsu empieza a jalarme rumbo a la salida.

La puerta se cierra y entramos al elevador, el silencio domina entre nosotros, rayos ¿Natsu en verdad está muy molesto? Aunque sé que fue descortés que llegáramos de esa forma a su departamento no es para tanto que se moleste de esa forma. Salimos del elevador y Lily me jala pero Natsu no me suelta, el sonido de su carro suena y la puerta se abre, me quita el aparato de Lily y yo me sujeto de la puerta, la cajuela se cierra al igual que otra puerta.

—Sube. — dice y me ayuda a entrar, al parecer a Lily lo puso en los asientos de atrás pues al hacer la mano para atrás la lengua de Lily aparece, Natsu entra y el carro avanza, el ambiente es pesado y eso me incomoda, después de unos minutos el carro da una vuelta a la izquierda y el motor se apaga.

—Me puedes explicar que rayos hacías con Wendy si nunca la habías conocido. —habla, su voz es de una persona que está muy molesta, santas judías ahora sí se iba a armar la gorda.

**_Natsu_**

Sé que debo calmarme pero estoy muy molesto, Lucy arma un alboroto y yo casi me da un colapso, ella no es como los demás así que es peligroso que ande sola, por eso mi enojo no lo puedo controlar.

— ¿Sabes que lío armaste? Todos estaban como locos buscándote a Juvia casi le da algo al no encontrarte, Gray llamando a los que conoce por si no te han visto, Virgo y ese tal Gildartz deben estar más preocupados que nosotros, pero la señorita decide desaparecer al saber su condición.—mi voz se eleva, Lucy voltea la cabeza para la ventana cerrando los ojos.

—Jamás les pedí que se preocuparán se cuidarme sola. —

— ¿Estas bromeando? Sabes cuantos peligros hay, además podías perderte —

—Lo sé, pero se cuidarme, Lily estaba conmigo así que no podían acercarse a mí y tampoco podía perderme—

— ¿Cómo Wendy pudo acercarse? Wendy pudo ser alguien quien actuaba y así poderte llevar y adiós Lucy. Ya que si ese fuera el caso que gran perro guardián tienes —digo lo último con sarcasmo, Lucy me mira ahora sí molesta.

—Es porque es una niña y no es mala, además lo que respecta a ti no tienes por qué meterte en mis asuntos. — esta vez grita y eso acaba con mi paciencia.

—Me meto porque este lío que armaste fue como una piedra en el trasero, Gray me habla preocupado al igual que Juvia, no me dejan de hablar cada 5 minutos para ver si te encontré. Fue un maldito día para que me pongan a buscar a una chica tarada que sabe que no puede estar mucho tiempo sola ya que le puede pasar cualquier cosa, pero a ella no le importa lo que los demás sientan verdad. —golpeo el volante, cierro los ojos tratando de controlarme, los sollozos de Lucy me hacen verla de nuevo, está tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas sin éxito.

—Yo... Quiero salir, no quiero que me traten como una inútil... Quiero ser como una persona normal o intentar serlo, pero todos ustedes no me entiende...—sus ojos marrones miran hacia enfrente sin que las lágrimas se detengan—Yo quiero ser un poco más libre, sin que me protejan demasiado, salir a la calle con Lily a mi lado, platicar con las personas que encuentre y vean que no por mi ceguera soy diferente de ellos, no quiero que sientan lastima por mí. —

Agarro su cara entre mis manos y sus ojos se alzan un poco y me permite contemplarlos mejor y eso me calma, con mi pulgar limpio sus lágrimas.

—Nadie ha dicho que seas una inútil Lucy, acaso no te das cuenta que todos te quieren por eso se preocupan mucho por ti. — susurro.

—Pero...

—A mí también me importas, me importas más de lo que crees por eso me preocupo demasiado. —un leve color rojizo aparece en sus mejillas haciéndola lucir linda—No eres inútil pero no nos pidas que no nos preocupemos, yo siempre me preocupare, aunque sé que eres lista y sabes cuidarte por así decirlo, jamás dejaré de preocuparme por ti ya que me importas mucho.—termino de decir, Lucy sonríe levemente y asiente con la cabeza , me he sorprendido de mis propias palabras ya que nada de lo que dije es mentira y ahora me doy cuenta que me importa Lucy más de lo creí.

Suelto su cara y vuelvo a prender el carro—Ahora vámonos Virgo debe estar muy preocupada. —miro hacia atrás y ese perro me mira, parece un poco alterado diablos y si me quiere morder por hacer llorar a su apreciada dueña.

—Natsu. — La voz de Lucy me hace voltear —Gracias, para la otra les avisaré si salgo sola.

—Bien, no nos hagas esto de nuevo. —digo y ella ríe levemente, quito el freno y comienzo a conducir hacia la casa de ella.

**_Lucy_**

Cierro los ojos mientras dejo que el sonido del carro avanzando inunde el ambiente, es tanta la paz que siento ahora, no sé porque pero con Natsu siento una confianza tan grande, es como la confianza que siento en Juvia, Loke, Virgo y Gildartz, como si fuera una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, la oscuridad se hace más densa y no se más de mí.

Los brazos me sostienen cálidamente y recuerdo a mi madre, la protección que ella me brindaba era tan cálida como los brazos que ahora me sostienen, me siento perezosa por ello sigo con los ojos cerrados sin saber del mundo exterior, la voces son lejanas pero no me siento inquieta por saber quiénes son ...d_escansa._

El sonido de Lily ladrando hace que abra los ojos, aprieto las sábanas y sé que estoy en mi cuarto, me taño los ojos y bostezo, Lily se sube a la cama y me lame la cara, yo empiezo a reír y hago que se detenga, la puerta suena y Virgo entra.

—Buenos días princesa. —su voz suena normal al parecer no está enojada, no es como si ella se enojará siempre conmigo pero con lo que paso ayer nada es seguro—Prepárese que el señor Gildartz pasará en una hora ya que quiere hablar con usted. —

—Sí. —susurro agachando la mirada, saco los pies de la cama pero Virgo pone algo en la cama.

—Me tome la libertad de ahora escoger su ropa, espero y no le disguste. —

—Gracias. —sonrió y tomo la ropa, es un vestido, por el moño que está en la parte delantera descubro que es el vestido rosa pálido que me regalo Juvia—En 10 minutos salgo Virgo. —

—Bien, Lily ven aquí. —llama a mi perrito y la puerta se cierra, me quito la piyama que de seguro me puso Virgo y me pongo el vestido, me dirigió al zapatero y tomo unas sandalias con cintas las cuales amarro hasta mi tobillo, tomo el cepillo y peino mi cabello, tomo de la caja que está a mi izquierda un listón y lo amarro a mi cabello, sin embargo mi mano abre el pequeño cajón que está en la parte de debajo del tocador y saco una cadena con una anillo, toco el pequeño anillo y sonrió, me pongo la cadena con el anillo recordando la calidez de mi madre.

Tomo mi bastón y salgo del cuarto, me tomo de la pared y como siempre llego sin problemas a la mesa, jalo la silla y me siento, el desayuno ya está tomo la taza de leche y la bebo sonrió ya que es de chocolate, al igual que el panecillo de vainilla que está a mi lado derecho, el sonido de otra silla se hace presente.

—Anoche no sabe lo preocupada que estaba princesa. —inicia Virgo ya sabía que no me dejaría así de fácil—Por favor, le he pedido que no vaya sola a ningún lado, además no tiene celular, princesa eso no se hace. —

—Lo siento Virgo, es que quería estar sola... sabes que hay momentos en que solo quiero estar sola y reflexionar un poco, el psicólogo dijo que era normal. —explico sin dejar de comer.

—Lo sé, pero por favor no lo haga de nuevo. —

—No prometo nada. —dejo la taza en la mesa—Quiero al menos poder pasear a solas algunas veces, sabes que te quiero demasiado pero, siempre necesito al menos estar unos momentos a solas, por favor compréndelo. —

—Compréndenos a nosotros también Lucy. —La voz de mi tío se hace presente y suspiro—Lo único que tratamos es que estés a salvo, además sabes que si puedes salir a caminar siempre y cuando avises. —

—Pero Gildartz, quiero caminar a veces en solitario al salir de la escuela, quiero poder hacer cosas por mí misma. —

—Ya las hace, pero también debemos cuidarte. —

—Llevo 9 años de mi vida siendo ciega, se perfectamente cuidarme... aun así seguirás con lo mismo. —Inflo mis mejillas molesta, Gildartz suspira y agarra mi mano depositando algo de forma rectangular— ¿Qué es esto? —

—Esto es un celular. —Me dice y yo trato de abrirlo hasta que lo logro, siento las teclas y la pantalla—Esto es para que si quieres salir a hacer travesuras al menos nos avises donde y con quien estarás o si estás sola, dejaré que tengas más libertad pero más te vale que no sea muy seguido. —

Me inunda una enorme felicidad y me levanto de la silla, casi me caigo al intentar llegar hasta Gildartz pero él se apresura y me sostiene—Gracias, te quiero tío. —

—Solo en este tipo de casos me consideras tu tío verdad. —se queja y yo solo sonrió, Virgo solo deja sacar un largo suspiro resignada. Me explica que al tocar un número este marcara al celular de los números grabados en el chip, al parecer agrego el de todos los que conozco incluso me sorprendo al saber que también agrego el de Natsu.

—Gray me dijo que te hiciste de un nuevo amigo hace más o menos un mes y le pedí de favor que me pasará su teléfono. —

—Gracias. —Vuelvo a agradecer y abro y cierro el celular—Mi propio celular genial. —grito llena de felicidad, por fin podría tener un poco más de libertad, siempre y cuando avisará donde estaba aun así me siento realmente feliz.

**_Wendy_**

Anoche Natsu llego pero yo decidí entrar a mi cuarto y hacerme la dormida, toco unas veces pero al no escuchar respuesta dejo de hacerlo. Abro la puerta con cuidado, lo mejor será irme unas horas antes de que me regañe por lo de anoche ya que a estas alturas ya debe de saber lo que intento hacer, camino de puntillas y cuando estoy a punto de llegar a la puerta escucho que tosen, me tenso y volteo lentamente la cabeza y lo encuentro sentado en el sofá con los pies cruzados mirándome fijamente.

—Buenos días. —Lo saludo con una sonrisa, su dedo indica que me acerque y no me queda más opción que acercarme—Esto. —

—Lo de anoche ¿Te divertiste? Digo si es que conoces a Lucy. —dice seriamente.

—Yo solo. —

—Mira Wendy, no sé qué estás pensando pero Lucy es mi amiga, ayer por tu imprudencia todos sus amigos y familiares estaban preocupados ya que te la levaste, te diré una cosa no vuelvas hacer esas cosas y más con ella, entre Lucy y yo no hay nada, si tú jueguito es que tenga novia o algo por el estilo pierdes el tiempo. —

Aparto la mirada—Pensé que te gustaba. —

—Ella no me gusta. —dice cortante—Es mi amiga, una buena amiga. —

—Entonces porqué rayos te preocupaste tanto por ella cuando no la encontraban. —pregunto mirándolo.

—Por Dios Wendy es porque ella es ciega, cualquier cosa le podía pasar y tú solo te la llevas por tus putas estupideces. —Ahora me grita y parece enojado— ¿No se puede preocupar uno por sus amigos? —

—Yo... solo quería que fueras feliz. —Susurro apretando mis puños y la garganta se me empieza a cerrar—Quería apoyarte si ella te gustaba. —

—No me gusta y no quiero que te vuelvas a meter en mi vida. —

—Está bien, lo siento por causarte molestias... solo quería que fueras feliz y que mis padres no te siguieran molestando, además que yo igual acabaré como tú. —susurro y salgo corriendo del departamento solo escucho que me grita cuando he cerrado la puerta.

**_Natsu_**

Grito pero Wendy ha salido corriendo, mierda santas mierdas hice llorar a una chica de nuevo, paso mi mano por mi cabello no quería decirlo de ese modo pero la actitud de Wendy me hizo pensar en mis padres metiéndose en mis asuntos, pero Wendy no es mi padre ni mi madre así que supongo que solo se preocupa por mi felicidad.

Suspiro ya que no debí gritarle de ese modo a mi hermanita más cuando solo trataba de hacerme feliz, pero en serió me molesto que se llevará de esa forma a Lucy, sinceramente me preocupo demasiado por Lucy. Ahora veo que ella también tiene miedo de lo que mis padres pueden llegar hacer, ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor soy? Creo que cuando regresé me disculparé por haberle dicho aquello.

Tomo mis llaves y salgo para el estacionamiento y salgo para el instituto, al llegar estaciono el carro, pero al salir dos hombres de traje negro me agarran de los brazos y me llevan hasta un carro.

— ¡Suéltenme! —grito al momento que me meten en él, me sobo mi cabeza pues me pegue antes de entrar.

—Hijo ¿Estás bien? —Mi madre pregunta, la miro y está preocupada, suspiro me lo debí imaginar al ver aquellos dos— ¿Todo está bien? Wendy ¿Cómo está? —

—Ella está bien, traviesa más de lo debido. —respondo sin decir que le he gritado porque de seguro mi madre exigirá que regrese a Wendy y eso no pienso hacerlo— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —

—Esto es de Wendy. —me da una tarjeta de crédito—Son para sus gastos, tu padre está muy preocupado por ella así que me pidió que le diera esta tarjeta. —

—Jajajaja mi padre preocupado como no. —rio y guardo la tarjeta de crédito en mi pantalón— ' ¿Es todo? —

—Hijo regresa a casa junto con Wendy, yo los extraño mucho por favor regresen. —pide y yo suspiro.

—Has que mi padre quite lo del compromiso y no me desherede y con mucho gusto regreso junto con Wendy. —

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, él tiene un trato con la familia Strauss no puedo pedirle eso. —su actitud devota hacia mi padre me da asco ¿Acaso no somos sus hijos? ¿No quiere nuestra felicidad? Esa actitud por parte de ella me enfada.

—Entonces olvídalo. —digo y abro la puerta—Tampoco dejare que Wendy regrese a la mansión ya que de seguro y él estará buscando a alguien para que ella también se case... nos vemos. —cierro la puerta y camino hacia el instituto. Nuestro padre jamás se preocuparía por nosotros solo nos veo como un negocio no dejaré que Wendy sea parte de aquello también.

Mi celular suena, lo saco y es un número desconocido—Hola. —contesto.

—_Hola Natsu. —_Me sorprendo al escuchar la suave voz—_ ¿No te he molestado? —_

_—_Lucy, ¿Tienes celular? —pregunto impresionado, ella empieza a reír.

—_Gildartz me ha dado uno, por lo de ayer decidió darme uno para que puedan contactar conmigo. —_aclara, yo sonrió al escuchar aquello, al menos ya podía llamarle las veces que quisiera y donde estuviera.

_—Te llamo porque voy a salir a comer con una pequeña amiga. —_dice y yo alzo una ceja sorprendido—_Wendy dijo que quería comer conmigo ¿Paso algo? Porque tenía la voz decaída y se escuchaba que había llorado. —_

Un dolor de culpa me atraviesa—Digamos que le grite. —

_—Natsu eso no se hace. —_me empieza a regañar, yo solo la escucho con una sonrisa, no sé porque pero me agrada hablar con ella, al final me exige que debo disculparme con Wendy.

—Bien me disculpare, debo ir a clases así que espero disfrutes tu comida. —

_—Gracias, discúlpate con ella cuando la veas. —_

—Está bien. —

—_Nos vemos ya te avise como quería cuando saliera. —_y cuelga, al parecer lo que le dije anoche se lo tomo en serió, empiezo a reír ya que no creí que en verdad lo hiciera.

—Chica rara. —susurro.

— ¿Quién es una chica rara? —Juvia me pregunta sonriendo pícaramente, me estremezco al verla parada a lado de mí.

—Desde cuando...—

—Hace unos dos minutos, veo que te llevas bien con mi Lucy, espero que no la hagas llorar si no te mataré. —su sonrisa me da escalofríos—Además que sonreías como idiota. —

—Quien estaba sonriendo. —digo seriamente y camino hacia la entrada, Juvia me sigue molestando con lo de la sonrisa y llega un punto en que me rindo y la dejo hablar hasta que llega gray y me salva.

_**Lucy**_

—Ya veo. —digo dejando la malteada en la mesa—Así que eso paso. —

—Yo solo quería ayudarlo pero se molestó. —Wendy responde con tristeza, yo sonrió nerviosamente.

—Quizás amaneció de mal humor, además que él te quiere mucho Wendy. —trato de animarla pero por su voz creo que lo empeoré todo.

—No lo creo, seis años separados hace separaciones de hermandad. —

—Yo... quizás cuando llegues se disculpe por su actitud, por lo poco que conozco a Natsu él no es un chico que le guste molestarse con la gente. —hay que mentira más grande he dicho pero debo animarla—Eres su pequeña hermanita así que de seguro se disculpará por cómo te grito. —

— ¿Tú crees? —pregunta con su voz un poco más animada.

—Claro, los hermanos mayores le gusta gritar pero siempre consienten a los más pequeños. —explico, sus ánimos vuelven.

—Tienes razón, aun así no dejaré que su felicidad se escape aunque diga que no me meta seguiré metiéndome en su vida muhaha— la chica animada y traviesa ha regresado.

— ¿Quiere una taza de té señorita? —La voz del chico me hace voltear para la derecha— ¿Qué haces aquí Lucy? —

—Romeo ¿Hoy trabajabas aquí? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Tengo dos trabajos Lucy, así que siempre estoy trabajando. —responde su tono de voz indica que anda cansado eso me hace enojar ya que él debería estar estudiando.

— ¿Y la escuela? ¿Cómo vas en ella? —pregunto, el deja algo en la mesa.

—Voy bien, saque 9 en todas las materias, no porque trabaje Lucy significa que en los estudios bajaré, no desaprovecharé la oportunidad que nos diste Lucy. —esta vez su voz suena cálida y agradecida, sonrió y luego recuerdo a Wendy.

—Por cierto te presento a Wendy Dragneel ella es hija de un amigo mío. —los presento.

—Hola. —dice Romeo pero Wendy no responde y eso se me hace raro.

— ¿Wendy? —le hablo pero no obtengo respuesta.

**_Wendy_**

Me quedo paralizada al ver aquel chico, es alto, piel blanca, ojos y cabello de color negro, no sé pero me siento algo extraña al verlo, es como...como sí.

— ¿Wendy me oyes? —La voz de Lucy me hace reaccionar y me levanto de la silla nerviosa.

—Sí...hola. —Extiendo mi mano hacia el chico—Me llamo Wendy Dragneel...un...un...un gusto. —rayos mi voz.

—Hola, soy Romeo Conbolt. —me contesta y toma mi mano, me siento avergonzada ¿Qué está pasando? Lo miro nuevamente y él me sonríe, me estremezco, miro a Lucy que tiene la mirada perdida pero con una sonrisa, miro de nuevo a Romeo ¿Qué es este sentimiento?

* * *

_**OuO que les pareció? por fin empieza el Rowen ^u^ y pues nuestro Nalu empieza a desarrollarse jejejeje ¿Quién llevo a Lucy a su cama y sintió una sensación de calidez? pues ¿Quién piensan que fue? jejejeje**_

_**Ahora la noticia, no se si vieron que puse que por la Uni no podría actualizar muy seguido las chorrocientas historias que tengo Dx por ello decidí darles adelantos de 3 fics ^u^ obviamente de los mensajes que me han llegado My perfect Bride lleva el primer lugar, por lo que el próximo capítulo que actualice tendrá adelantos del fic OuO jejejeje ¿Qué les parece?**_

_**Si les gusta algun otro fic que quieran saber que pasará más adelante pues dejen su mensaje la votación se cierra mañana a las 12 de la noche y el martes en la tarde empezaré por anunciar a los tres ganadores y el Viernes 2 de Septiembre subiré un capítulo nuevo con algunos adelantos y este pues creo que será el que se lleve el primer lugar así que será el que actualice primero con los adelantos...**_

_**¿Cuando se subirán los adelantos? a partir del lunes 5 de septiembre empezaré por el primer ganador... ^^**_

_**Ahora sí me despido minna-san sean felices coman frutas y verduras y espero que esta noticia les haya alegrado la tarde :D**_

_**~Neko-vampiro se da a la fuga~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Les pido una disculpa, este capítulo debió estar listo hace dos días pero TwT mi cabeza no estaba funcionando muy bien (por el cansancio) pero aquí esta OuO con información importante de cómo van a querer los adelantos, pueden leer las sugerencias al terminar de leer el capítulo, así que es recomendable leer el final vale ^u^ ya no les quito más el tiempo y …  
*Neko-vampiro comienza la historia*_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 7_**

**_Wendy_**

Changos, bien si mi tía me hubiera escuchado de seguro me regañaría por la palabra tan poco decente, este chico Romeo ha hecho que mi cuerpo reaccionará extrañamente, mi corazón no deja de latir fuertemente, mis manos están algo sudadas, me siento nerviosa, el me extiende su mano, me limpio con mi ropa antes de estrechar su mano, ahora me siento avergonzada.

—Así que una Dragneel. —su voz es cortante al soltar mi mano—Lucy sigues haciendo amigos de la alta sociedad.

—Es que ella es muy amable. —responde juntando sus manos y sonriendo.

— ¿Me conoces? —que pregunta más tonta he dicho pero es que él hablo como si me conociera, ríe un poco y me mira haciéndome exaltar

—Quien no conoce a los Dragneel, la compañía es una de las más famosas de la ciudad, además las chicas que frecuentan el lugar no paran de hablar de Natsu Dragneel.

—Eh, así que Natsu es famoso. —Lucy susurra apoyando su cara en su mano, Romeo se acerca a ella.

— ¿También lo conoces? ¿Te has enamorado de él? —

Si hubiera estado atenta hubiera podido comprobar si Lucy estaba enamorada de mi hermano pero mi mente viajaba por la octava dimensión, estos sentimientos, jamás había sentido algo así, es como si estuviera en un concierto de mi grupo favorito y la emoción de por fin verlos estallará dentro de mí. No, no era eso, era algo más extraño.

—Nos vemos debo seguir trabajando, señorita Dragneel fue un placer. — se inclina ates de decirle que solo me llame por mí nombre se marcha.

—Wendy. —susurro al verlo irse.

— ¿Qué te pareció? —pregunta Lucy sonriendo, yo me pongo nerviosa.

—Hmm...Me…me pareció a...a ¿A qué te refieres? —mi cara está muy caliente y tartamudeo.

—Pues a que es amable y buen chico. —responde sonriendo.

—Pa...parece ser un buen chico, además educado y guapo...es decir lindo...en la forma de linda persona, no eso, bueno...—sacó un grito de enojo ya que no puedo halar bien, parezco una niña de primaria a la que se le olvida todo a mitad de una exposición y odio sentirme así.

**_Lucy_**

Wendy tartamudea y después dice una cosa por otra y para el gran final deja sacar un grito al parecer de irritación ¿Qué pasaba? Al principio parecía nerviosa pero ahora esta irritada. Me toma de la mano.

—Vámonos Lucy. —su silla suena obligándome a parar.

—Pero si no hemos terminado y apenas...—

—Mo... solo vamos a otro lado...me pongo rara. —dice yo no digo nada más, tomo mi bastón y guiada por ella nos vamos.

Durante el trayecto la escucho balbucear cosas pero en francés, ni idea de que dice ya que ese idioma jamás me había gustado. Me deja en mi casa y se despide, escucho sus duras pisadas ha salido corriendo, ni siquiera me deja preguntar a qué se debe su extraña actitud, entro a la casa el aroma de la comida me llega y sonrió, Lily llega y empieza a lamer mis manos.

—Quieto Lily. —Lo regaña Virgo— ¿Qué tal su paseo princesa?

—Entretenido, hablamos de cosas y al fin Romeo llego.

—El joven Romeo. —

—Trabaja medio tiempo, pero me ha asegurado que la escuela va bien. — Sonrió al sentarme en el sillón Virgo me da el control y al apretar un botón el radio se prende y la música clásica empieza a sonar.

—Aunque... Wendy se puso rara. —Susurro— En el momento que se fue Romeo su voz sonaba nerviosa pero después sonaba irritada, ¿No le habrá agradado?

La risita de Virgo me hace inflar las mejillas ya que eso significaba que estaba equivocada

—Princesa es tan inocente. —dice.

— Haber sabionda ¿Que le pasaba entonces? —

—Es tan obvio.

—Para mí no explícalo. —alzó un poco mi voz ya que odio que se rían de mí.

—Cuando le pase lo mismo hablaremos del tema ahora venga a comer ya que hice espagueti a la boloñesa y pechugas rellenas de queso y jamón. — su voz se aleja y yo me rindo ya que cuando Virgo dice no es no.

Me levantó del sillón y camino hasta que toco la silla y me siento, mi plato suena al ser puesto en la mesa y me llega el aroma de la comida y empiezo a comer ¿Cuando me pase? ¿A qué se refería Virgo?

**_Natsu_.**

Espero sentado en el sillón a que ella llegue, aunque conociéndola de seguro llegará tarde como siempre, recuerdo la platica que tuve con mi madre y eso me hace enojar, como es posible que siempre apoye en todo a mi padre acaso ¿Jamás le interesará lo que Wendy y yo sentimos? ¿No le importa nuestra felicidad?

Igneel Dragneel, el hombre poderoso y temible que solo ve por sus negocios sin impórtale a quienes puede arruinar la vida ya que para el todo debe ser perfecto y exactamente como lo planea. No dejaré que Wendy sea solo un peón más en su estúpida jugada de la vida, trataré de alejarla del destino del que debe escapar ahora.

La puerta abriéndose me hace abrir los ojos, volteo y veo a Wendy gateando ya quiere pasar desapercibida y eso me hace reír.

—Sabes que ya no tienes 6 años para que eso te sirva. —Ella se detiene y me mira con una sonrisa nerviosa, aunque le haya gritado sí que me siento mejor al saber que ella aun me sonríe así.

—Hola, que tal hermanito. —se levanta y limpia sus rodillas, le indicó que se acerque, ella se empieza a acercar y se siente enfrente de mí— ¿Aun estás enojado? —no responde empieza a jugar con sus dedos y agacha la cabeza—Mira sé que no debí hacer aquello, preocupe a muchas personas… y sé que también no te gusta que se metan en tu vida privada pero, pero, déjame decirte que no me arrepiento, aunque sé que metí la pata a lo grande… me perdonas. —

No soporto y suelto en risa, no puedo con esto, pensaba espantarla un poco pero esa cara en serió que, Wendy es una de las pocas personas que hacen esto conmigo, abro los brazos y ella sonríe correspondiendo a mi abrazo.

—Estás perdonada, más bien perdóname a mí por gritarte y decirte una grosería. —digo separándome de ella.

—Perdóname a mí por ser tan metiche [1]. —Dice limpiando una lágrima, yo revuelvo su cabello como cuando era más chica—Mo, dices que ya no tengo 6 años entonces porque haces eso. —se acomoda su cabello.

—Algo es que ya no tengas seis años y otra es que aun te vea como mi pequeña hermanita. —Me levanto del sillón y tomo su mano—Vamos a cenar afuera. —

—Podemos cenar pizza. —Me dice y yo afirmo—Invitas tú. —

—No de hecho tú invitas. —respondo estando ya en el auto y le enseño la tarjeta—O mejor aún, el que pagará será nuestro padre. —

—Espera ¿Esa tarjeta es para mí? —grita mientras yo piso el acelerador.

**_Lucy_**

_(Mamá por favor no…—grito desesperadamente mientras me lanzó a aquel cuerpo que es consumido por las llamas, aunque con el paso del tiempo esas llamas aún no se desvanecen de mis recuerdos es doloroso verlo, es doloroso saber que su cara cubierta de sangre y el poder de llamas sean lo único del mundo que aun pudo ver en mi mente—Tú culpa. —_

_La voz de mi padre resuena y eso me hace soltar en llanto, lo sé que es mi culpa, pero aun así ¿Jamás me perdonarás?_

_Aun así el rostro amable de mi madre se desvanece y es sustituido siempre por su cara antes de morir, y el rostro enfurecido de mi padre y sus gritos llenos de odio así mí tampoco se van…)_

Despierto de golpe, trato de controlar mi respiración que está agitada, las lágrimas resbalan por mi mejilla y las dejo caer por un rato más, estiró la mano y siento a Lily quien esta acostado. Me levanto de la cama hasta la ventana la abro y la brisa mueve un poco mi cabello, el calor del sol me golpea.

—Qué lindo sería ver una hermosa mañana verdad. —sonrió y me cambio de ropa, han pasado 3 días después de lo de Wendy y el desastre que arme, ahora me encuentro en el jardín tomando el té, Lily y Virgo han salido a pasear ya que al parecer Virgo estaba estresándose de que Lily no se comportará e hiciera desastres dentro de la casa. Cierro el libro y lo pongo en la mesa, me estiró y tomo la flor que me dejo Virgo a lado de mi té, sus suaves pétalos y su aroma se trata de un jazmín—Los favoritos de mamá. —

—Eso es cierto. —la voz de él me hace sonreír y me quita la flor, acomoda parte de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y atora la flor en el—Perfecto. —

—Aun no entiendo, se supone que te casas en un mes o menos ¿Cómo puedes estar tan despreocupado? —el sonido de la silla me indica que se ha sentado dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

—Pues sabes que lo mío no es estresarme. —dice ruedo los ojos, nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio mientras el ruido de los pájaros inunda el ambiente, volteo la cabeza un poco dejando escapar un suspiro, mi mente se desconecta por un momento viendo es mi vida, todos los días son igual, sin hacer nada, más bien sin poder hacer nada sola, esta vida me está casando, no sé si es bueno o no seguir viva—Lo mejor es no vivir. —

—Eso crees. —Me estremezco ya que aquello lo he dicho en voz alta ya que me había olvidado de que Loke estaba aquí— ¿Crees que lo mejor es estar muerta? —

—Yo…—no sé qué decir así que solo agacho la cabeza—Lo siento no pensé…

—No me sorprende, jamás piensas antes de hablar. —su voz suena seria y molesta, aunque a mí me molesto más su respuesta.

—Cállate…

—Hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos nada juntos, supongo que ya se te olvido la razón por la que estás viva. —Su voz suena un poco más amable y eso me hace levantar la mirada—Te haré recordar el porqué de tú existencia. —su voz animada regresa.

—Así, ¿Cómo? —sonrió apoyando mi cabeza en mis manos, la silla suena y una de mis manos es sujetada por esas manos cálidas.

—Pues así. —Loke me jala de la mano haciendo que lo siga, casi tropiezo y eso me hace reír, Loke se detiene y ríe—Así terminarás con un raspón. —sus brazos me alzan rápidamente yo suelto un ruidito por la acción, me siento avergonzada.

—No, Loke espérate… esto es penoso sabes. —digo moviéndome pero el solo aumenta su risa—No, no, Loke mi bastón, Loke… Loke. —

—Vamos, que este día. —El sonido de su coche y de la puerta abriéndose—Verás que tan bonito es la vida. —Lo único que hago es sonreír y dejo que me acomode en el asiento del copiloto y me ponga el cinturón de seguridad—Bella dama tengamos un día inolvidable.

—Oh, joven caballero espero que no lo vean como un secuestrador. —la puerta se cierra y al parecer no tarda mucho en entrar el también, el coche enciende y nos vamos— ¿A dónde vamos? —

—Pues aun lugar donde los sonidos te hagan ver que el mundo es hermoso. —cierro los ojos sin desvanecer mi sonrisa, ahora sé porque Loke me gustaba, él una de las pocas personas que me trata tan dulcemente, él es como mi caballero de armadura plateada, mi protector… también podría decirse mi amor de infancia.

**_Natsu_**

Solo me quedé ahí parado observando como ese chico de pelo castaño sonreía junto a ella, como la jalaba de la mano y la cargaba hasta su coche y ella está feliz, muy feliz con ese sujeto, aprieto los puños ya que estoy furioso, Lucy le sonreía a él, a él, ¿Acaso le gustaba? ¿Él es parte de su vida, parte de la vida que aún es desconocida para mí?

No sé en qué momento subí de nuevo a mi auto y avance, ahora estoy siguiendo el auto de ese tipejo, mi enojo no se desvanece y solo intento no perderles el rastro, no dejaré que alguien más tomé lo que es mío.

—Lo que es mío. —susurro ya que ese pensamiento me dejo impresionado acaso… Lucy en verdad ¿Significa tanto para mí? Podría ser que ella se ha convertido en más que una amiga.

—Eso se le llama estar celoso. —la voz de ella me hace exaltar y detener el auto, miro hacia la parte de atrás encontrándome con dos caras conocidas— Yaho, vinimos también a espiar. —

— ¿Qué hacen en mi auto? —grito al ver al par de tortolos riendo y intuyo que se ríen de mí.

...

...

...

**[1] El decir metiche aquí en México significa que una persona es entrometida, que se mete en asuntos que no le deben de importar, se mete en donde no lo llaman, en la vida de los demás tratando de darle consejos e imponer sus ideas.**

**Bien hasta aquí dejo el capítulo, una disculpa ya que no es muy largo como usualmente lo hago pero en serió os juró que la Uni me ha dejado seca de ideas… jajajaja TwT no me maten, pero ya les dejo un poco de lo que se viene OuO ahora sí vamos a los adelantos….**

**Pero me estaba preguntando ¿Qué clase de adelantos quieren?**

**Puedo darle adelantos así…**  
**Lucy y Loke pasean por la ciudad, mientras Natsu y los dos tortolos los siguen mientras Natsu quiere hacer pedazos al acompañante de Lucy….**

**O así….**

**—Sabes que yo mate a mi madre Loke. —suspiro tratando de no llorar, hablar del pasado siempre me hace revivir ese horrible escenario de muerte—Ya que yo fui la causante del… —**

**—No Lucy. —él me toma de las manos—No tuviste la culpa, son cosas que siempre pasan. —**

**—Sí pero yo lo pude evitar…—no soporto y unas lágrimas escapan de mis ojos…**

**¿Cuál les gusta más?**

**También les recuerdo que les daré adelantos pueden ser de 4 capítulos o de 5 OuO ¿Cuánto quieren saber? O más bien ¿Cuánto quieren de spoilers?**

**Así que comenten para saber cómo les debo dar los adelantos ya que este fic gano en la rifa, o si bien ya no quieren y mejor lo dejamos en el suspendo muhahahahah xD pero yo os prometí así que supongo que si quieren….**

**Para dar los adelantos los subiré aparte, o puedo subirlo junto con otro capítulo, solo que si lo subo con otro capítulo, este realmente no sabría cuando estaría, así que creo que es mejor subirlo por separado ¿Qué opinan? Así que díganme su opinión a través de sus lindos comentarios y pues OuO nos vemos prontito**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, aunque se que no avanzo mucho la historia pero TwT perdónenme mi cabeza esta en blanco por el cansancio en fin…..**  
**Mina-san sean felices coman frutas y verduras y pues nos vemos en otro capítulo, esperen más bien nos vemos en los adelantos OuO dejen sus comentarios antes del viernes para subir el viernes los adelantos que quieren OuO**

**Bye Bye os quiere mucho esta mortal con deberes y tareas… y gracias por su paciencia y apoyo ^^**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS OuO**


	8. Premio de la votación

**Premio de la Votación**

ASÍ ES POR FIN EL PREMIO DEL PRIMER LUGAR, DE LA VOTACIÓN DE HACE DOS MESES TwT

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEEEEEE

Aquí los adelantos de la historia, decidí darles adelantos mezclados de varios capítulos (que serán como 33) muchos votaron porque los adelantos fueran en forma de conversación y este es el que gana, sin más que decir OuO comencemos….

...

_Lucy_

—No puedo con esto, las imágenes que se quedaron grabadas en mi memoria jamás se irán. —

—Tú puedes lograr borrarlas, aunque será difícil ya que fue lo último que tus ojos vieron…pero eres fuerte, haz podido atravesar las dificultades, enfrentaste a tu padre… así que recuerda que no estás sola siempre me tendrás a mí y a las personas que te aman. —

Sus palabras me han llegado tan profundo que no puedo evitar que las lágrimas dejen de salir, tomo su mano y me levanto de la banca, me lanzó a él en un abrazo mientras dejo salir el dolor en mi pecho, el acaricia mi cabeza mientras yo nuevamente lloró como el día en que mi madre murió ante mis ojos.

….

_Natsu_

—No estoy enojado por eso. —Respondo torciendo la boca, Juvia y Gray ríen y eso me irrita más— ¿De que se ríen? —

—Tengo lastima de ti Natsu. —responde Juvia tomando de su refresco—Pero eso te digo…Lucy es mía así que no te atrevas a dañarla física o emocionalmente, si osas hacerlo pues…te mato. —

Su mirada es tan terrorífica aunque tiene una sonrisa, me da un miedo horrible parecido al que siento al ver a prima furiosa, Gray ríe.

—Ni modo, te costará trabajo conquistar a Lucy. —

…..

_Wendy_

—Aunque digas eso yo te ayudaré. —grito apretando mis puños—Simplemente déjame ayudarte. —

—No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas pero…—él calla por un momento, empieza a rascarse su cabeza y me mira apenado—Si Sam se siente bien al verte, no tengo motivos para que dejes de venir…

—Gracias. —sonrió, podré visitar a la pequeña Sam y también podré ver más seguido a Romeo, esto que siento me hace tan feliz que siento mi corazón latir tan rápido y a punto de salirse.

…..

_Natsu_

—Dijiste que somos amigos entonces. —La miro estoy confundido y sé que debo tranquilizarme pero solo volver a imaginar a ella en los brazos de ese hombre me da coraje ya que él la conoce mejor que yo por eso…—No confías en mí. —

—Yo Natsu…—Lucy habla y sus ojos empiezan a cristalizarse y una lágrima resbala por su mejilla—Natsu yo… yo mate a mi madre. —sus palabras me dejan helado y en shock ¿Qué acababa de decir? Cae al suelo sollozando pero no me muevo de mi lugar y solo me quedo congelado—Yo mate a mi madre Natsu, la mate cuando tenía ocho años…la mate… ¡La mate! —

…

_Wendy_

Aprieto mis puños al ver a mi primo, maldito sea.

—Así que… ¿Qué piensas que dirá tu padre al saber que estás enamorado de un huérfano? —

—Cállate, Romeo no tiene nada…—pero no digo más ya que al tratar de negarlo no serviría, soy tan obvia con mis sentimientos, me detesto por ser débil.

—Veo que sigues amenazando a mi primita consentida. —volteó al escuchar la voz de una mujer, esos ojos y ese cabello rojo me hacen sonreír y una lágrima escapa de mis ojos.

—Solo son negocios, pero el verte por aquí es una gran sorpresa. —Zeref se levantó y extiende la mano hacia mi amada hermana mayor—Hola Erza ¿Cómo estás? —

Ella no dice nada y solo ríe.

…..

_Natsu_

—Zeref puede arruinar todo. —Wendy se limpia la cara, aquello no me lo esperaba y más al saber que Zeref estaba tan ocupado reuniendo información mía.

—No quiero involucrar a Lucy en esto… pero. —

— ¿Qué vas hacer hermano? —

Revuelvo mi cabello, sé que no debo aceptarlo pero el solo imaginar a Lucy alejándose de mí…yo siento una enorme soledad, la soledad de que ella se vaya de mí.

…..

_Lucy_

—Trata de ser feliz Lucy. —Loke me abraza, yo le devuelvo el abrazo sonriendo—Te veo en tres meses. —

—Tanto durará tu luna de miel. —él ríe—Tú también se muy feliz. —

….

_Lucy_

—Encontré a un doctor. —Gildartz esta tan feliz, algo en mi interior explota… puedo…puedo—Así que mañana saldré para Nueva York. —

—Sí es verdad yo…—

—Podrás volver a ver Lucy… volver a ver. —

No puedo soportarlo y sonrió mientras lloro, esto es tan raro pero me gusta sentir la esperanza de volver a ver, soy feliz ya que si es cierto eso podré por fin ver de nuevo, ver la cara de Natsu.

…..

_Natsu_

—Ya sé quién es Lucy. —Lissana me da una cachetada—Maldito seas Natsu Dragneel pero esto no se quedará así… —

Antes de que salga sujeto su mano—Por favor, no le digas nada a mi padre, esto es nuestro problema así que…no le digas a mi padre sobre Lucy… —

….

_Lucy_

Natsu huele demasiado a alcohol, trato de no chocar con los muebles y por fin llego al sillón, trato de recostarlo pero sus brazos me atrapan.

—Na…Natsu no me puedo parar. —digo, mi corazón late tan rápido, jamás me había pasado eso…rayos esto es tan caótico que me siento mareada.

—No te vayas…quédate siempre a mi lado. —sus palabras me hacen entrar en pánico, logró zafarme, pero sus brazos me agarran, me frustra no poder ver nada, su mano roza mi mejilla, esto ya está subiendo de tono y me estoy paniqueando.

—Natsu, estás borracho…

—Lucy…—algo se estampa en mi labios, dejo de moverme y me congeló en mente y cuerpo, qué… ¿esos son sus labios? Son tan suaves, una descarga eléctrica invade todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón está a punto de salirse de mi pecho, esto… ¿Es un beso? Sus labios se alejan—Creo que... —

Algo suena en el piso y no siento más los brazos de Natsu al parecer él fue el que hizo ese ruido, eso no es lo que importa ahora, toco mis labios, estoy temblando y mi corazón no deja de latir rápidamente, mis mejillas arden…tomo mi bastón y alcanzó el sillón y me siento en él, me quedo en silencio, la respiración de Natsu es lo único que resuena en la habitación…

—Creo que tú me gustas….

….

—Le diré la verdad a tu padre. —

…

— ¿Te has enamorado de mi amada Lucy no es así? —

…..

—No te atrevas a dañar a Natsu y Wendy. —

….

—Lo siento pero…quiero que te alejes de Sam y de mí. —

….

—Mi hermano no necesita esto, él lo único que necesita es la libertad, necesita ser libre de sus cadenas. —

….

—Quiero volver a ver Gildartz. —

…..

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Igneel Dragneel…—

Lucy se encuentra finalmente con Igneel Dragneel.

(Se explicará la muerte de la madre de Lucy, Layla)

(Escenas románticas entre Natsu y Lucy, y de Wendy y Romeo)

(Drama, mucho drama se viene)

Y hasta aquí con los adelantos OoO ¿Qué les pareció? Esto serían adelantos mezclados con diferentes capítulos, pero no es todo lo que pasará en la historia aún hay más cosas que explicar, cosas que descubrir, despedidas dolorosas… todo estará que arde :p

Por ahora es todo, aquí por fin está los adelantos prometidos de la competencia, así que espero que les guste y pues me despido por ahora, esto se los dejo ya que siempre tardo en actualizar TwT y es por la universidad pero ya casi llegan las vacaciones así que rezaré porque no salga de viaje y que me quede en casita y pueda escribir OuO

Así que disfruten los adelantos ^^

Mina-san sean felices coman frutas y verduras mucha agua en estos tiempo de frío y pues sean muy, muy felices y cumplan todos sus sueños, os quiere Kaede OuO gracias a todos los que leen el fic y me mandan comentarios animándome a seguir eso aunque no lo crean es muy lindo y me anima cada vez más en seguir con mis proyectos…Sayonara nos vemos pronto

~Neko-vampiro se da a la fuga~


End file.
